Marionette
by StazBlood
Summary: Hogwarts wurde wieder aufgebaut. [ Snape lebt xD] Die junge Riley lebt in unangenehmen Umständen. Doch als sie beschließt abzuhauen wird ihr klar gemacht, dass sie eigentlich auf Hogwarts gehört. Für Riley eine riesen Umstellung. Noch nie wurde sie mit Gefühlen konfrontiert. Freunde hatte sie noch nie. Doch wie wird sich das entwickeln? SevMine gewidmet
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1 - Abschied

Die Klingel lässt mich aufsehen. Das Geräusch mochte ich noch nie, doch jetzt hasse ich es. Unmotiviert stehe ich auf und lege das Lesezeichen in mein Buch. 'Der Kuss des Dämons'. Ich mag das Buch jetzt schon. Wieder ertönt die Klingel. „Macht ihr mal auf?!" Mia klingt genervt. Und ich bin es. Besuch ätzt. Trotzdem gehe ich aus meinem Zimmer und lehne mich an das obere Treppengeländer. Ich sehe, wie Lura die Tür öffnet und Dawn reinkommt. Enttäuscht seufze ich. Niedergeschlagen gehe ich Stufe für Stufe runter. Unten lehne ich mich gegen das Geländer. „Hallo Mia" Dawn lächelt und winkt in Richtung Küche, wo Mia raus schaut und zurück lächelt. Dann wendet sich Dawn mir zu. „Hey..." Sie lächelt, doch es ist ein falsches Lächeln. „Mhmm." „Ich lass euch mal allein", meldet sich Lura zu Wort und flüchtet in die Küche. „Ich kann auch gehen." „Besser so" Dawn schenkt mir ihr zuckersüßes Lächeln. „Mhmm." Genervt drehe ich um und laufe die Treppen hoch. Bis heute verstehe ich nicht, warum Lura und Dawn ein Paar sind. Ja, sie ist hübsch, aber das war es dann auch. Ihr Charakter ist mir so sympathisch wie eine Nacktschnecke. Na gut, das gleiche kann man auch von mir sagen. Kaum bin ich in meinem Zimmer höre ich Gelächter von unten. Klar. Mia mag jeden, der mich auch nur ansatzweise verabscheut. Das beruht allerdings auf Gegenseitigkeit. Gereizt kralle ich mir mein Buch und schlage die Seite auf, bei der ich stehen geblieben bin. Warum musste ich nur hier bleiben? Ich verstehe es nicht. In diesem Haus bin ich noch weniger erwünscht als ein Massen-Mörder! Kopfschüttelnd lese ich weiter.

Am Abend klopft es an der Tür. Zum ersten Mal, seit Dawn aufgetaucht ist, sehe ich auf. Lura kommt rein. Plötzlich fühle ich mich unwohl. Ein seltsames Gefühl liegt mir in der Brust. Als ob ich unter Wasser versuche zu atmen. Es geht nicht. /Ist es soweit?/ Die Frage steht mir vermutlich im Gesicht. Und er nickt. Das schlucken fällt mir schwer. Genauso wie das atmen. Lura greift stumm nach meiner Hand und drückt sie. Dann geht er raus, in das Badezimmer. Die nächsten fünf Minuten kämpfe ich gegen die Tränen an. Weinen hilft jetzt einfach mal gar nicht. Als Lura drüben leise meckert gehe ich nachsehen, was los ist. Erfolgslos versucht er eine Krawatte zu binden. Bei diesem Anblick muss ich schmunzeln. Anscheinend habe ich ein Laut gemacht, denn er sieht zu mir. „Ich kann so etwas nicht...!" Seine entschuldigende Miene bringt mich zum kichern. Kichern... Das kann ich nur bei ihm. Nur bei meinem Bruder. Ohne mich anzustrengen binde ich seine Krawatte. In der Zeit stylt er seine Haare. Als ich fertig bin trete ich einen Schritt zurück und mustere mein Werk. Wenn er nicht mein Bruder wäre, würde ich ihn wahrscheinlich heiß finden. Zufrieden lächle ich. Doch mir ist nicht zum lächeln zu Mute. Zögernd legt er seine Hände auf meine Schultern. Auch das darf nur er. „Meinst du, du schaffst das hier allein? Du kannst auch noch mit..." Behutsam schiebe ich seine Hände runter und sehe ihm in die Augen. „Klar. Ich meine Mom hasst mich ja nur und Dad noch mehr, wenn das überhaupt geht." Spöttisch lächle ich. Seine Miene wird ernst. „Gut. Und jetzt ernsthaft. Meinst du, es geht?" Ich bin dazu geneigt ihn zu bitten mich mitzunehmen, doch ich bin ihm schon zu oft zur Last gefallen. Früher war er es, der mich aus den Prügeleien gerettet hat und dabei schweren Schaden auf sich genommen hat. Jetzt soll er dafür belohnt werden. „Ich bin reifer geworden. Das müssen die zwei auch sehen. Es wird alles okay." Wir stehen noch einige Zeit einander gegenüber, doch dann hupt ein Auto. Ich sehe zum Fenster. Dann schaue ich Lura wieder an. Auch ihm fällt es schwer. Gemeinsam, Hand in Hand, gehen wir runter und vor die Tür. Erst, als er sich löst fällt mir auf, wie fest mein Druck gewesen sein muss. Mein Herz fühlt sich an, als wenn es zerrissen wird. Ist das Liebe? Wenn ja, ist sie grauenvoll. Wieder steigen mir Tränen in die Auen. Und wieder kämpfe ich dagegen an. Zuerst umarmt Lura Mia und Damien. „Bye Mom, bye Dad." „Pass gut auf dich auf!" Mias Stimme zittert doch Lura lächelt ihr aufmunternd zu. „Klar." Dann dreht er sich zu mir. Worte waren nie meine Stärke gewesen, aber erst jetzt finde ich genau das schlimm. „Nicht weinen. Denk daran, du bist die starke von uns..." „Mhmm..." Dann falle ich ihm, zu seiner und meiner Überraschung, um den Hals. „Nein. Du..!" Luras sanftes lachen dringt in mein Ohr. „Ich liebe dich, Schwesterchen." Ich zögere. Und dann flüstere ich die Worte, die noch niemand aus meinem Mund gehört hat. „Ich liebe dich auch, Lura." Ehe er etwas sagen kann löse ich mich und wische die Tränen, die mir doch über die Wange gelaufen sind, weg. Widerwillig steigt er in das Auto. Zum letzten Mal winkt er mir und zum letzten Mal lächle ich meinem Bruder direkt in das Gesicht.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2 – Erkenntnis

Frau Drainage schreibt gerade die Hausaufgaben an die Tafel, als die Klasse unruhig wird. Doch sie schenkt dem keine Beachtung. Ich hingegen sehe auf die Uhr. Der Unterricht dauert nur noch drei Minuten. Betrübt schaue ich aus dem Fenster. Meine Gefühle sind ein Chaos. Lura ist seit einer Woche weg. Es fühlt sich an, als hätte man mit ein Stück meiner selbst entrissen. Sinnlos male ich Dinge auf meinen Block und betrachte die Wolken. Es ist ein grauer Tag und bisher hat man die Sonne nur einmal gesehen und das war in der Mittagspause vor gut drei Stunden. Der erste Tag nach den Ferien. Ich hatte ihn mir anders vorgestellt. Doch auch heute war es ein Tag wie jeder, oder? Irgendetwas in mir sagt mir, dass das nicht stimmt. Es ist falsch so zu denken. Aber warum? Wieder sehe ich auf die Uhr. Zwei Minuten noch. Ein unbekanntes Gefühl wird geweckt. Nach Hause wollte ich noch nie, nicht freiwillig. Aber Luras Anwesenheit hatte es erträglicher gemacht. Jetzt, wo er weg ist, kommt mir das Haus seltsam leer vor. Bevor ich weiter über diese Gefühle nachdenken kann klingelt es. Schnell stopfe ich das Buch und mein Block in den Rucksack, der neben mir auf dem freien Platz sitzen darf. Ein letztes Mal sehe ich an die Tafel. Frau Drainage bedenkt uns mit einem strafenden Blick. „Der Lehrer beendet den Unterricht." „Ich dachte, Sie sind eine Frau", brüllt Julien, ein Klassenkamerad mit einem IQ von -250. Einige aus der Klasse lachen oder kichern. Ich verdrehe nur genervt die Augen. /Idiot./ Nachdem unsere Lehrerin eindringlich darauf bestand, dass wir alle Stühle hochstellen – ich muss die gesamte letzte Reihe machen – lässt Sie uns gehen. Schnell laufe ich zu meinem Spind und schmeiße unbedacht irgendwelche Bücher rein, die ich gerade greife. Dann lasse ich die Spindtür unsanft zufallen und drehe mich um. Am Ende des Ganges sieht Kathy, die Ex-Freundin von Lura, zu mir herüber. Das letzte, was ich jetzt will, ist mit ihr reden. Also mache ich auf dem Absatz kehrt und gehe durch die Glastür. Draußen ist es kühl und es nieselt. Kurz zögere ich, doch mit langsamen Schritten gehe ich die Stufen der Eingangstür hinunter und stopfe mir die Kopfhörer in die Ohren. Ohne mich noch einmal umzudrehen ziehe ich die Kapuze über meinen Kopf und laufe los. Nach Hause möchte ich zwar nicht, aber Kathy über den Weg laufen ist auch nicht gerade auf dem ersten Platz von den Dingen, die ich mir wünsche. Dennoch nehme ich einen Umweg durch Seitenstraßen. Die ersten Töne erklingen und ich versinke in Gedanken.

Mittlerweile regnet es. Und das nicht gerade wenig. Ich senke den Blick und laufe weiter. Mit der Schulter ramme ich einen jungen, nehme es aber nur halb wahr. Er ist nicht aus dem Weg gegangen. Warum sollte ich also? Eine Hand hielt mich am Arm fest. Langsam sehe ich auf. Drei Jungs stehen um mich. Dadurch, dass sich ihre Münder bewegen weiß ich, dass sie etwas sagen. Widerwillig nehme ich die Stöpsel aus meinem Ohr. „Was?" Für einen kurzen Augenblick starren mich die drei an. Dann richtet sich der größte der drei ganz auf. Natürlich ist er derjenige, den ich angerempelt habe. Um zwei Köpfe überragt er mich, doch das beeindruckt mich wenig. Wie das jetzt ablaufen wird weiß ich genau. „Findest dich wohl ganz hart, was?" Der Spott in seiner Stimme ist nicht zu überhören. Meine Reaktion ist das heben einer Braue, was ihm anscheinend nicht gefällt, denn er baut sich jetzt ganz vor mir auf und seine Stimme bekommt einen drohenden Unterton. „Wenn du dich brav entschuldigst lassen wir dich laufen" Seine Freunde fangen an zu lachen. /Haha -.-/ „Aha." Für einen Augenblick sehe ich Verwirrung in seinen Zügen, doch dann ist da nur noch leichte Wut. „Also?" Was denkt sich der Typ eigentlich? Mit einem spöttischen Grinsen drehe ich mich ganz zu ihm. „Was willst du mir denn bitte tun? Du hast wahrscheinlich genauso viel drauf, wie ein Marienkäfer." Jetzt lachen seine Freunde wegen mir und schreien „Kampfansage". Die kommen sich bestimmt ganz cool vor. Ich werfe ihnen nur einen abfälligen Blick zu, denn mehr sind sie nicht wert. Der größte von ihnen ballt die Fäuste. „Ich hab kein Problem damit kleine Mädchen zu schlagen!" „Und ich nicht, kleinen Jungs wie dir weh zu tun." Es dauert nicht mehr lange, dann ist das Maß voll. Das weiß ich genau. „Also was ist, _Kleiner_?" Das ist es. Als nächstes spüre ich nur, wie mein Kopf zur linken Seite fliegt. Ein metallischer Geschmack macht sich in meinem Mund breit und ich spüre etwas warmes meine Nase runter laufen. Die Jungs sind allesamt still. Langsam drehe ich meinen Kopf zu ihnen und lächle. Verwirrt sehen sie mich an. „War das alles?!" Grinsend hebe ich eine Augenbraue. „Da ist ja selbst mein Wackelpudding gefährlicher!" Nun breite ich die Arme aus und schiebe die Beine etwas auseinander. „Hier. Bitte." Sie sehen mich verwirrt an. „Ach, du willst nicht? Dann ich." Mit diesem Satz lege ich all meine Wut und Frustration der letzten Tage in meine Faust und haue sie ihm gegen die rechte Wange. Gleichzeitig rutsche ich nach vorne, hebe mein linkes Knie und ramme es ihm in den Bauch. Als er sich jammernd und wimmernd nach vorne beugt und seinen Bauch umfasst, hauche ich ihm zuckersüß ins Ohr: „Ich bin nicht _klein_!" Danach drehe ich mich zu seinen 'Freunden' „Wollt ihr auch?" Schnell schütteln sie die Köpfe, stützen ihren 'Boss' und gehen weg. Auf dem Weg murmeln sie noch etwas, dass mich nicht interessiert. Mürrisch stelle ich fest, dass ich komplett nass bin. Mit dem Handrücken streiche ich mir durch das Gesicht um das Blut aus meiner Nase weg zu wischen. Wahrscheinlich habe ich es jetzt nur verschmiert. Niedergeschlagen sehe ich auf die roten Streifen auf meiner Hand. /Was ist das?/ War nicht genau _das _eine der Situationen, die ich vermeiden wollte? Mehr hatte Lura nicht verlangt. Und dennoch tat ich es immer wieder. Kann man nicht einfach seine Gefühle ausschalten? Langsam wird mir eins klar: Ich gehöre nicht hierher.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3 – Briefe

Zu Hause war es still, als ich die Tür aufschloss. Normalerweise ist ein Licht an, da es draußen – auch durch das Wetter – schon sehr dunkel ist. Doch nichts. Nur Stille und Dunkelheit. Müde trete ich ein, ziehe mir irgendwie die Schuhe aus und schmeiße sie in eine Ecke des Flures. Zu faul, um mir die nassen Sachen auszuziehen, laufe ich in die Küche. Leer. Kurz lächle ich. Doch dann fällt mir der Grund auf und ich höre sofort auf. Kopfschüttelnd laufe ich zum Kühlschrank und öffne ihn. Drinnen befinden sich nur Belag für Brot, Käse für Pizzen und Saftflaschen. Müde schließe ich die Kühlschranktür und öffne das Gefrierfach. Von dort nehme ich mir eine Packung Eis, hole aus einer anderen Schublade einen Löffel und schleppe mich die Treppe im Flur hoch bis in mein Zimmer. Mit dem Fuß öffne ich die angelehnte Tür und betätige mit dem Ellenbogen den Lichtschalter neben der Tür. Irgendwie schiebe ich meinen Rucksack von den Schultern und kicke ihn, nachdem er auf den Boden fällt, Richtung Schreibtisch. Ich selbst nehme Kurs in Richtung Sitzecke. Unvorsichtig lasse ich mich in meinen Sitzsack fallen und mache die Eispackung auf. Mit dem Löffel beginne ich zu essen. Als ich das erste Mal das kühle Schockladeneis in meinen Mund schiebe spüre ich, wie mir etwas anders vorkommt. In meinem Zimmer ist etwas, das vorher nicht hier war. Stirnrunzelnd stehe ich auf und laufe durch mein Zimmer. Widerwillig setze ich mich wieder, als ich nichts finde. Doch es lässt mir keine Ruhe. Ich ertappe mich dabei, wie ich immer wieder durch mein Zimmer streife. Nachdem mein Eis halb leer ist gebe ich die Suche auf. Genervt nehme ich die Cola-Flasche, die neben meinem Sitzsack steht und trinke sie leer. Dann stehe ich auf, gehe zu meinem Schreibtisch und lasse sie in den Mülleimer fallen. Gerade als ich wieder zu meiner Ecke gehe fällt es mir auf. Wie eine irre stürze ich zurück, stütze mich an der unordentlichen Oberfläche meines Tisches ab und starre ihn an. Den Brief, der mir vorher nicht aufgefallen ist. Es ist kein Absender vermerkt, dafür ist die Adresse umso genauer. _Riley Blow Driverstreet 23 Oberes Dachgeschoss _Mehr brauchte es nicht. Der Brief war mir unheimlich. Wenn der Absender so genau weiß, wo ich wohne, warum gibt er mir den Brief nicht gleich selbst? Ist es ein Liebesbrief? Das erklärt, warum ich den Brief nicht persönlich erhalten habe. Aber...wer sollte sich denn bitte in mich verlieben? Jetzt erst fällt mir ein, dass ich noch Blute. Mürrisch gehe ich in das Badezimmer nebenan. Sofort habe ich die Bilder von Luras Abschied im Kopf. Diesen Raum zu betreten tut weh. Also gehe ich runter, in das andere Badezimmer. Dort wasche ich mir Hände und Gesicht. Daher meine Nase nicht gebrochen ist und ich auch sonst keinen großen Schaden habe, beschließe ich diesen Vorfall zu vergessen. Lura wäre bestimmt sauer. Das ist er immer, wenn ich mich prügle. Doch er ist nicht mehr da. Heißt, ich kann mich mit jedem schlagen, es stört keinen. Mia und Damien interessiert eh nicht, was ich tue. Ihnen sind meine Noten und meine Zukunft egal. Solange ich sie nicht in Verrufung bringe darf ich bei ihnen wohnen. Ein guter Deal, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke. Für Lura waren sie die besten Eltern der Welt. Bei mir haben sie schon nach meinem fünften Lebensjahr die Hoffnung aufgegeben und haben angefangen, mich zu hassen. Damien – als mein Vater – hat mich früher auch geschlagen. Doch dann habe ich angefangen mich zu prügeln und er hat es gelassen. Ich weiß bis heute nicht warum. Vielleicht hat er Angst, dass ich ihm gegenüber auch gewalttätig werde. Mir ist es egal. Langsam gehe ich in mein Zimmer zurück und sehe den Brief misstrauisch an. Leider siegt die Neugier und ich öffne ihn.

Ich lese den letzten Satz. Mit gehobenen Augenbrauen lege ich den Brief vor mir hin. „Schwachsinn!" Verächtlich starre ich den Brief an. Hexen und Zauberer? Wer glaubt denn den Müll?! Aus irgendeinem Grund komme ich mir verarscht vor. Eine siebenjährige wäre darauf reingefallen, aber ich bin 14! Blind vor Wut nehme ich den Brief und zerreiße ihn in der Mitte. Dann höre ich unten das Schloss und die fröhliche Stimme von Mia. „Ja, er hat es verdient. Riley?!" Kaum erwähnt sie meinen Namen ist die Fröhlichkeit aus ihrer Stimme gewichen. Schnell werfe ich den Brief zurück in den Umschlag und gehe aus meinem Zimmer. Ich lehne mich oben an das Geländer, sehe runter und bemerke, dass Mia mich anlächelt. „Komm bitte runter. Nein, packst erst deine Sachen!" Ich runzle die Stirn. „Na du hast deinen Brief doch gelesen, oder?" Nun ist ihr Lächeln weg. Und ich schnaube verächtlich. „Für wie dumm haltet ihr mich?" Nun legen Mia und Damien die Stirn in Falten. „Dachtet ihr echt, ich falle auf so etwas..." Ich suche nach den richtigen Worten. „...bescheuertes herein? Ich bin nicht dumm!" „Du denkst, das war ein Joke?" „Was denn sonst?" Sarkastisch lächle ich sie an. „Nein, das war natürlich alles die Wahrheit und ich lerne jetzt Mäuse aus einem Hut zu zaubern." Nun meldet sich Damien zu Wort. „Riley...in diesem Brief _steht_ die Wahrheit." Seine Miene ist total ernst. Ich muss unwillkürlich schlucken. „K-Klar." Vergeblich versuche ich, alles an Spott in dieses Wort zu legen. Wenn Damien so ernst schaut, meint er es ernst. Das habe ich gelernt. Aber..._das _ist doch unmöglich, oder?


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4 – Vergangenheit**

Nachdem ich lange mit meinem Vater geredet habe, sitze ich in meinem Zimmer und starre die Wand an. Mia kramt in meinem Kleiderschrank und sucht mir ein paar Klamotten heraus. Unbehagen quält mich und ich kann nichts dagegen unternehmen. Mit einem leisen Summen wirft Mia meine Pullover aus dem Schrank. Dann macht sie ein Geräusch, dass ich nicht deuten kann. Stirnrunzelnd sehe ich sie an. „Warum trägst du das nie?" Sie hält mir ein rotes Kleid hin, das hinten offen ist und mir bis zu den Knien geht. „Warum sollte ich", augmentiere ich abweisend. „Du könntest ruhig öfter zeigen, dass du ein Mädchen bist. Auf Hogwarts gibt es Bälle. Da brauchst du so etwas." „Und wenn ich erst gar nicht hingehe?" „Das wirst du!" Diesmal ist es Damien, der antwortet. Genervt verdrehe ich die Augen. Es hat keinen Sinn zu diskutieren, dessen bin ich mir bewusst. Also stehe ich auf und gehe an beiden vorbei. /Warum stört es mich so? Ich habe doch was ich will…ich darf gehen!/ Verwirrt über meine Gefühle und wütend auf meine Eltern gehe ich auf Luras Zimmer zu. Doch dann fällt es mir ein. Er ist nicht da. Mit wem soll ich denn reden? /Warum jetzt? Warum ich? Warum?!/ Kopfschüttelnd laufe ich zur Treppe und lehne mich an das Geländer. Jemand legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter und ich zucke unwillkürlich zusammen. „Riley…ich weiß, das ist schwer…aber verstehe doch bitte, dass-„ „Dass was?", fahre ich ihn an. „Ihr wollt mich loswerden? Okay. Kein Problem. Ihr hasst mich doch eh!" Langsam steigen mir Tränen in die Augen. /Nein!/ „Riley…" Mias flehende Stimme lässt mich unberührt. „Wir hassen dich nicht…" Es verwundert mich, dass ihre Stimme so sanft ist. Keine Abneigung, kein Hass. Trotzdem sehe ich weder Damien noch Mia an. Nein, ich starre stur an die Wand, die mir gegenüber liegt. „Weißt du…wir…wir…Damien!" Damien seufzt leise. „Wir haben dir etwas mitzuteilen." /Was kommt denn jetzt noch?/ Widerwillig drehe ich mich um, sehe ihnen in das Gesicht. „Du…hast sicherlich gemerkt, dass du hier…nicht reinpasst." „ach was", murmel ich niedergeschlagen, setzte aber meine Maske auf, so, dass ich keinerlei Gefühle zeige. Mit kaltem Blick sehe ich beide an. „Es ist so, dass man nur…also…die Zauberei wird durch das Blut vererbt. Das heißt, deine Eltern müssen Zauberer sein. Oder mindestens einer von ihnen. Bei uns ist es so…keiner von uns hat magisches Blut." Für einen Moment bröselt meine Fassade, dann richte ich sie jedoch wieder auf. „Ich bin adoptiert." Die Worte sind aus meinem Mund, ehe ich sie gedacht habe. Auf sie folgt eine unangenehme Stille. Mia sieht mich schuldig an, Damien erwidert nur meinen kalten Blick. „Fein", murmel ich - mehr zu mir selbst – und gehe an beiden vorbei in mein Zimmer. „Riley!" Unsicher versucht Mia mich aufzuhalten. „Es…Es tut mir leid!" „Egal." „Was?" Ich sehe Mia in die Augen. Sind da Tränen? Ja, sie weint. Aber wieso? Verwirrt schüttle ich den Kopf. „Lass uns einfach meine Tasche packen." Dann drehe ich mich um und gehe in mein Zimmer. Mit leerem Blick sehe ich den Koffer auf dem Boden an. Wenn ich meine Gefühle nicht kontrollieren kann drehe ich durch. Wie jetzt. All diese Informationen….für einen Außenstehenden mag es nicht schlimm sein, aber für mich ändert sich alles. „Wer waren meine Eltern?" Anscheinend ist Damien verwundert, dass ich ihn bemerkt habe, denn er zieht scharf die Luft ein. Langsam antwortet er. „Große Zauberer. Black. Angel und Adrien Black. Sie gelten als eine Art Legende…" Alles was ich kann, ist nicken. Nebenbei werfe ich Pullover, T-Shirts und Hosen in den Koffer. Mia kommt mit einer Hand voll Unterwäsche herein. Die restliche Zeit ignoriere ich die Zwei, so gut es geht.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5 – Goodbye**

Früh am Morgen klopft es an meiner Zimmertür. Damien steckt seinen Kopf durch die Tür und sagt, dass ich aufstehen muss, denn wir müssen Schulsachen besorgen. Kaum ist er draußen, ziehe ich die Decke über meinen Kopf. Das Leben erscheint mir plötzlich sehr sinnlos. Nach weiteren fünf Minuten stehe ich auf und gehe in das Badezimmer. Unter der Dusche lasse ich abwechselnd heißes und kaltes Wasser auf meinen nackten Körper rieseln. Als ich fertig bin, stelle ich das Wasser ab, wickel mich in ein Handtusch und sehe in den Spiegel. /Wie eine Leiche…/ Schnell föhne ich mir die Haare und ziehe mir eine blaue Jeans an, die schon ziemlich mitgenommen aussieht. Dazu weiße Socken und einen zu großen, grauen Pullover mir Kapuze. Dann schaue ich noch einmal in den Spiegel. Meine blasse Haut hat unter meinen grün-blauen Augen blaue Ansätze. /Klasse, Augenringe -.-/ Wie immer führen meine braun-schwarzen Haare ein Eigenleben. Sie sind irgendwas zwischen gelockt und glatt. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich überlege kurz, ob ich mir eine Schicht Make-Up verpassen soll. Langsam gehe ich aus dem Bad und sehe mich noch einmal in meinem Zimmer um. All meine Bücher und die Hälfte meiner Klamotten sind verschwunden. Der Nachtschrank neben meinem Bett ist leer und es stehen auch keine Fotos mehr darauf. Früher hatte ich alles mit Fotos von Lura und mir voll. Jetzt wirkt das Zimmer leer, fast kahl. Müde drehe ich um. Während mein Blick ein letztes Mal durch das obere Stockwerk streift, schlürfe ich die Treppe runter. Unten in der Küche stehen Mia und Damien eng neben einander. Mia sieht aus, als hätte sie die ganze Nacht geweint. Aus irgendeinem Grund bin ich sogar davon überzeugt. Trotzdem ignoriere ich sie und begutachte das Frühstück, das auf meinem Platz steht. „Kein Hunger." Ein kurzer Blick zu den Zwei sagt mir, dass es sie enttäuscht. Doch es ist mir egal. Oder? /Natürlich!/ Kurz frage ich mich, vorher meine Zweifel kommen, dann gehe ich zur Tür und ziehe meine abgetragenen Chucks an. Damien geht an mir vorbei und trägt meine Koffer – einen für Kleidung, einen für Bücher – zum Auto. Mia und ich bleiben im Flur. „Es tut mir leid. Ehrlich." Ihre Stimme zittert und sucht Hoffnung. Verzweifelt schließe ich die Augen, atme tief durch, suche Worte. „Ich weiß. Mia…ich habe dich nie gehasst." Mein Blick wandert zu ihr, in ihr Gesicht. Sie weint wieder."Ich habe euch Probleme bereitet, dass tut mir leid. Ich werde es wieder gut machen. Vorausgesetzt, ich darf während der Ferien hier sein." Mit offenem Mund sieht Mia mich an. „N-N-Natürlich…" Es ist nicht schwer zu erraten, dass sie glücklich ist. Mit meiner aufgesetzten Maske fällt mir der Abschied leichter. Würde ich weinen und sagen, wie sehr ich sie liebe – wobei ich mir da immer noch nicht ganz sicher bin – wäre es tausendmal schlimmer. Schnell ziehe ich die Kapuze über meinen Kopf, gehe raus und setzte mich auf die Beifahrerseite der schwarzen BMWs von Damien. Wortlos fahren wir los. Um ein Gespräch zu vermeiden stopfe ich die Kopfhörer meines Handys in meine Ohren und lasse die Musik auf der lautesten Stufe laufen. Die Fahrt über sehe ich aus dem Fenster. Verdammt, dass ist ein Abschied von meinem bisherigen Leben! /Wenigstens muss ich mich nicht von Freunden verabschieden/ Freunde hatte ich noch nie. Nein, ich bin der typische Einzelgänger, der sich von jedem fernhält. Trotzdem fühle ich mich unwohl. Äußerlich zeige ich es jedoch nicht. Das tue ich nie. Nur bei Lura…doch der ist ja auch nicht hier. Nachdem wir unser Haus schon Meilen hinter uns gelassen haben, fahren wir eine einsame Landstraße entlang. Die Bäume verschmelzen mit dem Himmel und es entsteht ein wunderschönes Farbenspiel. Zwischendurch mischen sich bunte Blumen in das Gemisch aus blau und grün. Wäre es nicht so eine deprimierende Stimmung gewesen, würde ich lachen…oder lächeln. Doch danach ist mir _jetzt_ erst recht nicht zu Mute. Nein. Erfolgslos versuche ich, meine Gefühle in den Griff zu bekommen oder sie wenigstens zu Sortieren. Soviel ist mir noch nie durch den Kopf gegangen. Ich hasse Gefühle. Und ich hasse Liebe! Und…Mia…/Es tut mir leid./


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6 – Winkelgasse**

Wir sind ewig gefahren. Nein, wir fahren ewig. Mein Handyakku blinkt und ich muss widerwillig die Musik ausschalten. Ein Gespräch möchte ich immer noch vermeiden. Doch ein Blick auf Damien und ich weiß, dass er reden will. Und wird. „…Riley…?" Unmerklich nicke ich, starre aber weiterhin aus dem Fenster. „Mia hat dich wirklich geliebt. Dass wir dich so behandelt haben, hatte einen Grund." Wieder nicke ich nur, höre jetzt aber genauer hin. Damien wird nervös. „Als wir dich damals…adoptiert haben, hatten wir ein Gespräch mir deinen…Eltern." Es fällt ihm hörbar schwer. Kurzflüchtig werfe ich einen Blick auf ihn. Warum ist mir das nicht früher aufgefallen? Ich sehe keinem in der Familie ähnlich. Keinem! Dennoch habe ich nie Verdacht geschöpft. Aber ich nehme es Mia und Damien nicht übel. Aus irgendeinem Grund nehme ich es Lura viel übler. Ich dachte, ich könnte ihm vertrauen. Ich habe ihm vertraut. Mir tut es aus irgendeinem Grund in der Brust weh. Das atmen ist schwer geworden. /Vertraue keinem!/ Das ist meine neue Lebenseinstellung. „Hat Lura es gewusst?" Versehentlich lege ich Hoffnung in meine Stimme, was Damien auffällt. „Ja. Er wollte es dir immer sagen, aber-„ „Aha." Mehr möchte ich nicht hören. Es fühlt sich an, als ob jemand ein Messer in meine Brust rammt. Warum tut das so verdammt weh? /Aha, soviel zum Thema ‚Du kannst mir vertrauen, Riley'/ Schnell setzte ich meine Maske auf. Damien soll nicht durch meine Fassade sehen. „Er liebt dich." „Nein. Sonst hätte er etwas gesagt"; erwähne ich kühl. „Verstehe doch mal bitte seine Lage! Er muss sich entscheiden. Entweder seine Eltern oder seine Sch-„ „Erstens bin ich nicht seine Schwester. Das haben wir doch schon geklärt", unterbreche ich ihn schroff. „Und zweitens, habt ihr ihn vor die Wahl gestellt….also versetz du dich doch nächstes Mal erst in seine Lage, bevor du ihn zu einer Entscheidung zwingst." Damit ist für mich das Thema vorbei. Anscheinend hat das auch Damien bemerkt, denn er sieht wieder stumm auf die Straße. Die nächste Stunde sagt keiner etwas. Die Stille ist unangenehm, aber niemand unternimmt etwas gegen sie. Als wir in einer für mich unbekannten Straße rechts ran fahren und aussteigen, stehe ich vor einem schäbigen Pub. Ungläubig hebe ich eine Braue. „Lass dich überraschen." Damit geht Damien rein. Widerwillig folge ich ihm. Drinnen ist ein komisches Licht. Ich sehe nicht genau, wo ich bin und wer um mich herum ist. Unbehaglich sehe ich mich um, dann folge ich Damien in die hinterste Ecke. Dort anspricht er mit einem Mann, In der Zeit versuche ich noch einmal mich umzusehen. Irgendwann zieht mich Damien am Arm weiter und wir stehen in einer Gasse. Der fremde man betrachtet die Mauer. Dann tippt er Steine an. /Was bringt das?/ Nochmal hebe ich eine Braue, verkneife mir jedoch ein Kommentar. Kurz darauf stutze ich. Die Mauer beginnt sich zu teilen. „Was-„, setze ich an, verstumme dann jedoch. /Klar, Zauberei./ Es fällt mir schwer zu glauben, dass es Zauberei gibt, aber irgendwie kann ich sie ja jetzt nicht leugnen. Zielsicher tritt Damien hindurch, gibt dem Mann etwas, was golden aussieht und winkt mir dann zu. Unsicher folge ich ihm. „Willkommen in der Winkelgasse" Er klingt feierlich, als ob ich begeistert sein soll. Hier laufen Leute in langen Umhängen herum und tragen spitze Hüte, wie in diesen alten Filmen. Ich muster alles ganz genau, ehe ich Damien einen vorsichtigen Blick zuwerfe. „Winkel-was?" „Winkelgasse." „Ahja." Nochmals mustere ich die Menschen hier. „Also gut. Du brauchst einen Kessel, Bücher, einen Umhang und ein Zauberstarb." „Was?" Nun starre ich Damien an. „Einen _Zauberstarb_?" Er nickt. „Wozu?" „Zum zaubern. Wie sollst du sonst Zaubern? Oder dich verteidigen?" Nun muss ich lachen. „Du denkst, ich renne mit einem _Ast_ durch die Gegend und schreibe Leute an? Da ist ja sogar mein Wackelpudding gefährlicher!" Mit einem tiefen seufzen mustert mich Damien. „Wirst du diese Sache jemals ernst nehmen?" „Wirst du mir je sagen, was du im Auto sagen wolltest?" Wie ich darauf komme, weiß ich nicht. Aber es ist eine gute Gegenfrage, denn Damien stutzt. „J-Ja. Nachher. Zuerst besorgen wir dein Zeug." /Auf geht's, in die ‚Winkelgasse' o.ô/ Wir besorgen mir Schulumhänge und Kleidung, einen Kessel, Bücher und den Zauberstarb. Der Mann, bei dem wir ihn gekauft haben hat haufenweise davon, tut aber so, als sei meiner etwas Besonderes. Für mich ist es unklar und ich komme mir auch nicht sehr viel magischer vor, nur, weil ich einen Ast mit mir rumtrage. Damien hingegen ist total begeistert. Als wir an einem Tiergeschäft vorbeigehen, zögert er. „Warte." Mehr sagt er nicht und verschwindet rein. Hier alleine zu stehen, in dem Haufen von _Freaks_ gefällt mir nicht. Und es dauert auch einige Zeit, bis Damien wieder auftaucht. Nervös wippe ich von einem auf den anderen Fuß und wieder zurück. Stolz hält mir Damien einen Käfig mit einer schwarzen Eule hin. „Das", präsentiert er stolz: „ist eine Schwarzfedereule. Es gibt sie nur in der Zaubererwelt und sie ist äußerst selten." Als ich ihn nur verwirrt ansehe, ergänzt er leise: „Und er gehört dir."


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7 – Aufbruch**

Ich nehme die Eule, unschlüssig, was ich sagen oder tun soll. Noch nie habe ich ein Geschenk erhalten. Jedenfalls kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern. Außer von Lura. Mühsam versuche ich Damien anzulächeln. Und ein 'Danke' bringe ich auch irgendwie hervor. Mit aller Kraft bemüht freundlich zu klingen. Zum Glück kennt mich Damien, denn er dreht sich weg und wechselt das Thema. In Kurzform erklärt er mir, wie das Leben auf Hogwarts ist. Viel soll sich nicht verändert haben. Nur die Uniform, die Lehrer und die Gemeinschaftsräume. Als er fertig ist, führt er mich zu einer Bank. Dort lässt er sich raufplumpsen und sieht mich auffordernd an. Ich starre zurück. So viel nähe...so viel Zeit mit Damien...es ist mir so fremd. Kurz überlege ich, ob ich glücklich sein soll, doch dann schüttle ich unmerklich den Kopf. Stattdessen frage ich: „Und jetzt?" Diese Frage scheint ihn auch zu beschäftigen. Nach einem kurzem Blick auf die Uhr murmelt er etwas, was für mich unverständlich ist. „In fünf Minuten gehst du." Das habe ich verstanden. Und plötzlich ist da wieder dieses eigenartige Gefühl. Warum freue ich mich nicht? /Ich habe es mir doch so sehr gewünscht..._Aber Warum?_/ Innerlich gestehe ich mir, dass ich mich nicht verstehe. Das ich undankbar bin und egoistisch. Nervös tippe ich von einem auf den anderen Fuß und wieder zurück. Dabei spüre ich Blicke fremder Personen in meinem Rücken. „Du..." Kurz zögere ich. Soll ich ihn fragen? „Du hattest im Auto etwas angesprochen..." Schnell nickt er. „Es ist...also...naja. Harry Potter hat damals den dunklen Lord, Lord Voldemord, besiegt. Und somit die Zauberer und die Muggel – Menschen – gerettet. Dabei wurde Hogwarts zerstört. Aber nun heißt es, dass Riddle – Voldemord – einen Nachfahren hat. Und Harry soll auch einen haben-" „Ich dachte mein Vater sei Adrien?" „Ist er auch. Lass mich doch ausreden!" Er verdreht die Augen und ich verstumme. „Adrien wurde später der beste Freund Harrys. Beide suchten nach dem Nachfahren, fanden ihn aber nicht. Sie fanden nur Todesser. Dass sind und waren Voldemords Anhänger. Böse Zauberer also. Aus Rache wollten sie Harry töten. Doch Adrien warf sich dazwischen. Durch ihn gelang Harry die Flucht." /Moment!/ „Als Harry zu Angel ist, um ihr die Nachricht mitzuteilen, fand er auch dort Todesser. Harry sollte sich entscheiden. Dein Leben oder das von Angel. Eine unmögliche Wahl..." /Warte...!/ „Angel nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab. Sie brachte sich selbst um..." Alles, was ich kann, ist ihn anstarren. Brennen in meinen Augen signalisiert mir, dass ich gleich weine. Also kneife ich die Augen zusammen und halte mein Inneres Dasein aufrecht. Er sieht mich stumm an und ich ringe um Worte. „Also sind sie wegen mir gestorben. Und wegen einen Fremden, den sie als _Freund _bezeichnet haben." Bevor er etwas sagen kann spüre ich eine Person, die aufeinmal neben mir ist. „Ah, Damien. Hier seid ihr..." Schnell gehe ich drei Schritte zur Seite. Der Mann ist größer als ich und lächelt warm. Seine schwazen Haare scheinen nicht hören zu wollen, die Brille auf seiner Nase sieht mitgenommen auf und auf seiner Stirn zeichnet sich eine klar, rote Narbe. In Form eines Blitzes. Dann löse ich mein Blick. Stur starre ich den Boden an und ziehe meine Kapuze über den Kopf. „Harry."Damien steht auf um Harry zu begrüßen. „Ich sagte doch, wir warten hier. Harry, dass ist Riley." Die Freude in seiner Stimme ist unüberhörbar. Kurz sehe ich auf, nicke und sehe den Boden wieder an. Harry hält mir eine Hand hin. Das er mich berührt will ich nicht. Also sehe ich die Hand misstrauisch an und danach weg. „Schüchtern?" Die Frage galt Damien, der schnell und verlegen lacht. „Geht. Bei Fremden. Also dann...ihr müsst los." Damit wendet sich Damien mir zu. „Tu mir einen gefallen. Bemühe dich. Finde Freunde. Lebe." „Das ist mehr als einer" Mehr sage ich nicht, denn mir liegt ein Kloß im Hals. „Mal sehen.", antworte ich schließlich. Ungewollt nimmt Damien mich in den Arm. Ziemlich perplex über diese Nähe sehe ich gerade aus. Diese Wärme, die von ihm ausgeht...es ist schön, sie zu spüren. Damien löst sich und lächelt. „Gut. Nimm deine Sachen und halt meine Hand." Jetzt muss ich Harry doch anfassen. Als kralle ich mir beide Koffer und den Käfig mit der namenlosen Eule. Während ich nach Harrys Hand greife sehe ich Damien an. Und stelle fest, dass er weint. Plötzlich weiß ich es. Ich weiß, dass ich hier bleiben will. Bei Damien. Bei Mia. Bei meinen Eltern. Und ich weiß, es ist zu spät.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8 – Freak**

Als ich Harrys Hand wieder loslasse, stehen wir in einem Raum, der mir vollkommen fremd ist. Schnell wische ich mir die Tränen, die ich nicht zurückhalten konnte weg. „Gut, da wären wir. Ich bin Harry Potter, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts." Nochmals lächelt er mich an. Nachdem ich dem keine Beachtung schenke und nur meine Schuhe anstarre, höre ich, wie eine Tür geöffnet wird. „Ah, Minerva, Severus, Neville und Mine. Schön das ihr da seid. Wir sind gerade angekommen." Vier Personen – davon zwei weiblich, zwei männlich – kommen auf uns zu. Zwei von ihnen wirken älter als Harry selbst, die anderen gleichalt. „Riley, dass sind Prof. McGonagall, Prof. Snape, Prof. Longbottom und Prof. Granger. Sie leiten jeweils eines der Häuser. Minerva McGonagall ist für Gryffindor, Severus Snape für Slytherin, Neville Longbottom ist für Hufflepuff und Hermine Granger für Ravenclaw zuständig. Wir werden jetzt festlegen, wo du hingehörst. Danach bringt dich der jeweilige Leiter in den Gemeinschaftsraum und erklärt dir alles Wichtige." Stumm sehe ich alle fünf an. Harry lässt sich davon nicht irritieren und holt einen Hut. Prof. Granger beginnt zu kichern und auf Prof. Longbottoms Miene hellt sich kurz auf. Die anderen zwei stehen da und schauen gelangweilt und doch zugleich interessiert. „Gut. Setzt dich bitte hier hin", meint Harry und deutet auf einen Stuhl. Unbehagen quält mich, doch ich lasse mir nichts anmerken, verstecke meine Gefühle perfekt hinter meiner Maske. Unter den Blicken dieser fünf Erwachsenen wird mir der Hut auf den Kopf gesetzt. Zuerst fühle ich mich total verarscht und komme mir dämlich vor, doch dann beginnt er zu reden und ich habe das Gefühl, in einem Irrenhaus gelandet zu sein. „Oh-Ah…Ich dachte, die Zeremonie wäre vorbei…und, oh-ah, wie alt du doch bist. Du kommst spät, sehr spät…hm…und du bist neu, sehr neu…" Es ist eine alte Stimme. In ihr stecken Weisheit und Erfahrung. „Dieser Hut sieht in dein _inneres _und sagt dann, welches Haus für dich geeignet wäre", erklärt mir Prof. Granger. Irgendwie nicke ich. /Ihr seid doch alle bekloppt!/ „Oh, aber nein, nicht doch, nicht doch…", setzt der Hut wieder an. „Es ist schwierig, äußerst schwierig. Du glaubst das alles hier nicht…denkst, du gehörst nicht hier her…du hast keine Ahnung von deinem _Talent_, deiner _Bestimmung!_ Und doch versteckst du alles, willst nicht, dass man es sieht. Dass man _dich _sieht. Die Wahrheit über das, was tief in dir steckt…" /Was?/ Krampfhaft versuche ich, meine Panik zu unterdrücken. Die Tatsache, dass dieser Hut mich so gut zu kennen scheint, beängstigt mich. Niemand kennt mich. Deswegen verstecke ich mich. Niemand soll mich kennen. Mich und meine Gefühle. Doch dieser Hut durchdringt meine Barriere, mein Schild, meine Maske. Er sieht hinter diese Lüge, deckt die Wahrheit auf. Und damit komme ich nicht klar. Die Versuchung, ihn vom Kopf zu reißen, ihn anzuschreien, er solle leise sein, ist so groß. Und es kostet viel Selbstbeherrschung, dies nicht zu tun. „Du bist sehr impulsiv…sehr, sehr. Und doch so schlau. Du bist begabt, geistreich…klug. Und dennoch bescheiden. Du würdest andere Schützen…du passt perfekt. Und du hast Mut. Viel Mut, großen Mut. Dennoch…du bist unwissend, dumm…._klein_!" Unmerklich zucke ich zusammen. „Deine Ängste sind groß, nachvollziehbar, klar…deine Bestimmung ist…_einzigartig_…" /Welche Bestimmung? Was laberst du da?! Raus aus meinem Kopf!/ „Aber, aber…nicht doch, nicht…Es passt alles, es ergibt alles Sinn…du solltest nach…" Plötzlich merke ich, wie angespannt es im Raum ist. Die erdrückende Stille, die Aufmerksamkeit, die man mir und dem Hut widmet. „…Gryffindor", er flüstert es, mehr zu mir, als zu den anderen. Doch sie hören es trotzdem. Harry lacht auf, freut sich, lächelt. Prof. McGonagall nickt mir zu, Prof. Granger und Longbottom wünschen mir Glück. Und Prof. Snape sieht mich finster an. Stumm sehe ich zurück, schaue dann weg und betrachte den Boden. Mein Herz hämmert wie wild gegen meine Brust. McGonagall legt mir eine Hand auf die Schulter und ich zucke zusammen. Schnell entziehe ich mich ihrer Berührung. „Gut. Ich zeige ihnen alles, danach gehen wir in die große Halle, es gibt Abendessen." Ohne auf meine Antwort zu warten geht sie zur Tür. Harry beugt sich vor und erwähnt leise: „Lass deine Sachen hier, du musst eh nochmal her. Wegen deiner Frage…" Wieder halte ich den Atem an. Woher weiß er das? Woher weiß er, was mich beschäftigt? Noch ehe ich etwas sagen kann räuspert sich Minerva und ich stehe auf um ihr zu folgen. Sie sieht nicht so auf, als ob man sich mit ihr anlegen sollte.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9 - Dumbledore**

Prof. McGonagall läuft einen Gang entlang und das mit eiligen Schritten. Ich folge ihr stumm. /Wie schnell sich alles verändern kann.../ Mir entfährt ein Seufzen und McGonagall schaut mich kurz durch ihre Brille hindurch an. Irgendwie hat sie etwas freundliches, doch ihre strenge Miene macht alles kaputt. „Den Gemeinschaftsraum lassen wir aus. Hier Ihr Stundenplan und die regeln sind auch einfach. Sie können für ihr Haus Punkte gewinnen und verlieren. Natürlich ist es besser, wenn Sie Punkte gewinnen. Am Ende des Schuljahres wird der Hauspokal vergeben. Das Haus mit den meisten Punkten gewinnt. Ganz einfach. Ihr Stundenplan bekommen Sie nachher von Mr. Potter. Im Kerker befinden sich beispielsweise die Räume für _Zaubertränke_. Achten Sie auf Pünktlichkeit, Mrs. Black." „B-Blow." Um ehrlich zu sein traue ich mich nicht, ihr zu widersprechen. Aber in meinen Augen bin ich immer noch Riley Blow. „Gewiss. In der großen Halle gibt es Frühstück, Mittag und Abendbrot. Den restlichen Tag haben Sie Unterricht oder – wenn dies der Fall sein sollte – frei. Wir haben eine Bibliothek, in der Sie ungestört Hausaufgaben machen können. Ihrer Schuluniform fehlt noch die Krawatte. Diese trägt das Hauszeichen. Bei uns ein Löwe." Der Stolz in ihrer Stimme ist unverkennbar. „Noch fragen?" „Gibt's hier W-Lan? Und Steckdosen?" „Was?" Verwirrt sieht sie mich an. /Na toll.../ „Vergessen Sie's. Verzeihung. Nein, keine Fragen." „Ähm...gut. Um 22 Uhr ist Nachtruhe. Ich rate Ihnen, sich in Ihrem Bett zu befinden. Nun gehen wir essen." Ich nicke, obwohl es keine Frage ist. Sofort setzt sich Prof. McGonagall in Bewegung und rennt förmlich in einen riesigen Raum. Er ist voller Treppen. Und zu meinem Entsetzten bewegen sich auch noch die Abschnitte der Treppen. Nun bin ich sicher, dass ich verrückt bin. Mit offenem Mund sehe ich mich um, fange mich aber gleich wieder und verstecke mein Staunen hinter meiner Maske. „Die _wandelnden Treppen _ändern gerne ihre Richtung. Passen Sie also auf." Ohne ein weiteres Wort läuft sie los. „Und wie soll ich meine Klassenräume finden?" Sie wirft mir einen flüchtigen Blick zu und läuft die Treppen runter. „Vielleicht gibt Prof. Potter Ihnen ja eine Karte." Anscheinend wird sie mir in diesem Punkt nicht helfen. „Muss ich die Uniform jeden Tag anhaben?" „Natürlich." „Aber-" „An den Wochenenden nicht. Ach ja, an einigen Wochenenden gehen wir nach _Hogsmeade_. Ein Zaubererdorf hier in der Nähe." Mit diesen Worten betreten wir die Halle und ich kann mich nicht mehr an die Frage erinnern, die ich eben noch stellen wollte. Die Halle ist hell erleuchtet von Kerzen, die aussehen, als ob sie schweben. An der Decke sehe ich Wolken, die nach Regen aussehen. Viele Kinder – und Jugendliche – reden lauthals miteinander, lachen und essen. Auf der anderen Seite ist ein Tisch, der anscheinend nur für Lehrer ist. Die anderen vier Tische sind riesig. Mein Herz hüpft aufgeregt. „Jeder Tisch ist für ein Haus." Das erklärt einiges. Doch am meisten fasziniert mich das Bild, dass mir direkt gegenüber aufgehangen wurde. Am anderen Ende des Raumes. Das Bild von einem Mann mit sehr langem, weißen Haar und einem ebenso weißen Bart. Er trägt eine kleine Brille und seine Augen lächeln mit entgegen. Das vertrauen, das in seinen Augen liegt, sorgt für eine Wärme in mir und erst jetzt fällt mir auf, wie kalt mir war. „Das ist Prof. Dumbledore. Er war vor Harry Schulleiter. Leider starb er im Kampf gegen Voldemord." Der Mann auf dem Bild zwinkert mir zu. Eigentlich müsste es mich wundern, dass ein angeblich toter Mann mir zuzwinkert, doch es kommt mir ziemlich normal vor. Einige Schüler starren mich an, andere zeigen auf mich und tuscheln. „Setzten Sie sich" Der Mut, den mir Prof. McGonagall machen möchte, erreicht mich zwar nicht, doch ich gehe auf den Tisch ganz rechts zu und setzte mich zögernd hin. Zuerst verstummen die Gespräche um mich herum, dann alle. Harry ist aufgestanden und hat sich vor einem Podest aufgestellt. „Herzlich Willkommen. Schon wieder. Ich weiß, eigentlich sollte ich nicht noch eine Rede halten, doch ich möchte noch einmal um Aufmerksamkeit bitten. Wie Ihr seht, haben wir Zuwachs erhalten. Ich bitte darum, dass Ihr Mrs. Blow helft, sich an all dies hier zu gewöhnen. Denn...sie ist auf persönlichen Wunsch von Dumbledore hier. Danke" Damit setzt er sich wieder an seinen platz, hebt seinen goldenen Krug an und lächelt mir zu. Ich bemerke, wie starr ich dasitze und sehe auf das Essen vor mir. Daher mir durch all die Geschehnisse der Appetit und der Hunger vergangen sind, nutze ich die Zeit und sehe ich noch einmal in der Halle um. Sie ist wahrscheinlich der größte Raum, den ich je gesehen habe. /Und ich soll jetzt täglich hier ein Brot in mich rein stopfen?/ Widerwillig seufze ich. „Entschuldigung, aber...du kennst Dumbledore?" Die Stimme eines Mädchens lässt mich zusammenzucken. Kurz mustere ich sie, dann schaue ich auf den Teller vor mir. „Nein." „Achso, schade." Trotzdem schaut sie mich weiterhin an. /Wie ein Tier im Zoo/ „Lasst sie doch mal!" Wieder sehe ich auf. Diesmal redet ein Junge. Seine Haare leuchten feuerrot. „Hey. Ich bin James. James-Albus Potter." Sein freundliches Lächeln macht mir Angst. „Harry Potters ältester Sohn" Stolz schwingt in seiner Stimme mit und ich nicke. „Riley Blow." „Nett, dich kennen zu lernen. Das ist Lucy und das hier ist Liam." Er zeigt erst auf das Mädchen, dass mich immer noch angafft und danach auf einen Jungen mit braunen Haaren. „Mhmm." „Willkommen in Hogwarts. Lura wird sich bestimmt gleich um dich kümmern." Sofort erstarre ich. „L-Lura...?" „Ja. Kennst du ihn?" Unfähig etwas zu sagen, starre ich James an. Und dann, als ich es endlich schaffe mich abzuwenden, sehe ich ihm direkt in die Augen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10 – Lura**

Ungläubig sehe ich ihm in die Augen. Und auf einmal kann ich meine Gefühle nicht mehr verstecken. Tränen steigen in meine Augen und es fühlt sich an, als würde man alles an Luft aus meinen Lungen pressen. Ein beängstigendes Gefühl. Ich springe auf und renne auf die Tür zu. „Riley", vergebens ruft er nach mir. Die Tränen laufen meine Wange runter, als ich den Flur erreiche und mich eine Hand an der Schulter festhält. „Riley, hör doch bitte zu!" „Geh weg! Geh einfach weg!" „Riley, bitte. Ich-„ „Weißt du, was du mir angetan hast?" Weinend sehe ich ihn an, all meine Wut, Trauer und Angst im Gesicht. Er verstummt. „Ich kann es nicht fassen…du _wusstest _es. Die_ ganze Zeit_! Und du hast _nichts _gesagt? _Nichts_? Wie kannst du nur? Und dann stehst du hier als wenn nichts wäre? Was in Gottes Namen tust du hier? Mia und Damien sagten, du seist _NORMAL_! Hörst du? _N-O-R-M-A-L_!" Warum ich so reagiere, weiß ich nicht genau. Ich weiß nur, dass ich mich so elend fühle wie damals. Mein Leben fühlt sich an wie ein Haufen von…Trümmern und Müll. Es ist, als hätte ich die gesamte Zeit in einer Lüge gelebt. „Damien und Mia haben was?" Lura hebt eine Augenbraue und sieht mich verwirrt an. „Du machst dir _darum _Gedanken?" Es versetzt mir einen Stich. „Du hast mich die ganze Zeit angelogen und mein Vertrauen missbraucht und willst nur _das_?" Genau sagen, was ich fühle, kann ich nicht, denn ich bin zu verwirrt und verletzt. Lura weiß genau, dass er die einzige Person war, der ich Vertraut habe. Und nur zu ihm habe ich das ‚L'-Wort gesagt. „Was haben sie gesagt", fragt er, diesmal mit mehr Nachdruck. „Kann dir doch egal sein!" Ich schreie, obwohl ich nicht möchte. Schnell sehe ich mich um, doch es ist niemand hier. „Weißt du was? Du redest nicht mit mir…okay. Dieses Spielchen können auch zwei spielen. Ich gehe jetzt essen." Wütend möchte ich an ihm vorbei gehen, doch ich schwanke, da mit meine Tränen die Sicht versperren und Lura fängt mich auf. Ich murmel leise ein „Fass mich nicht an" und gehe eilig weiter, zurück in die Halle. Lucy, James und ein paar andere sehen mich verwirrt an. „Was ist los?" Doch ich reagiere nicht und esse wütend und verletzt einen Pudding. /Wie du mir, so ich dir, Lura. Versprochen!/

Nachdem ich eine halbe Ewigkeit in dieser Halle warten musste, werden wir in den Gemeinschaftsraum gebracht. Lucy und James erklären mir eifrig, was man hier alles machen kann. Liam – der, der mir am sympathischsten ist – schweigt die gesamte Zeit über und mustert mich. Ab und zu lächelt er mich an, doch es erreicht seine Augen nicht. Allgemein wirkt er ehr kalt und zurückweisend. Ich stelle fest: Er gefällt mir. /Nein, ich werde mich nicht verlieben!/ Mein Blick gleitet über die roten Möbel. Eine Couch, zwei Sessel, die rote Tapete, die Tische in der Ecke und die passenden Stühle dazu. Ein roter Teppich auf dem Boden und ein goldenes Wappen über den Kamin. Auf dem Wappen steht ein ‚H' und ich schätze, es steht für ‚Hogwarts'. In unseren Saal gelangt man durch ein Porträt, dass sich ‚fette Dame' nennt. Albern, aber okay. Verwirrend ist, dass alle Bilder reden. Sie scheinen sogar richtig zu leben. Irgendwie muss ich mich erst an so etwas gewöhnen. Verständlich. Mit fällt ein, dass Harry mich noch einmal sehen wollte und meine Sachen auch noch bei ihm sind. „Du, James, wo liegt das Büro vom Schulleiter?" „Ach, von Dad? Weiter weg. Aber nur mit Lura kommst du da rein. Er kennt das Passwort." Innerlich seufze ich. „Mhmm." Schnell dränge ich mich durch den Raum auf Lura zu, der mit einem Mädchen redet. Dawn. /Schlimmer kann es ja jetzt nicht mehr werden, oder?/ Ich weiß genau, dass er eh nicht antworten würde, also frage ich direkt. „Bringst du mich zu Harry?" Dawn starrt mich an. „Du? Hier? _Du?!_" Laut ihrer St9imme hätte man meinen können, dass sie mit einer Ratte redet. „Nein. Ich bin bloß eine Projektion deines Unterbewusstseins." Genervt verdrehe ich die Augen und sehe Lura an. „Also?" „Wozu?" „Meine Sachen sind noch dort." „Die kannst du morgen holen." „Ich brauche sie heute?" „Ich hole sie dir…" „Harry wollte noch mit mir reden." „Das geht nicht!" „Warum?" Er verstummt. Warum will er nicht, dass ich zu Harry gehe? „Weil…ich mit dir reden muss. Du hattest doch vorhin Fragen" /Ach, jetzt willst du sie beantworten?/ „Die kannst du mir unterwegs beantworten. Es dauert ja eine Weile, bis wir da sind." „Zu kurz." „Wir laufen langsam." „Immer noch." „Wir trödeln extrem" „Nein." Ich muss mir ein Lachen verkneifen. Nun setzte ich auch ihm gegenüber meine Maske auf. Auch er darf mein _inneres_ nicht mehr sehen. Nun hat nur noch der Hut dieses Privileg. „Riley…du verstehst nicht…" Ein Flehen in seiner Stimme sagt alles. „Dann gehe ich ohne dich." Bevor er etwas erwidern kann, drehe ich um und dränge mich durch den viel zu vollen Raum – oder viel zu kleinen Raum – nach draußen. Dort sehe ich erst nach links, dann nach rechts. Kurz zögere ich, laufe dann aber nach links und husche die Treppen hinab. Hinter mir brüllt Lura meinen Namen. Gewillt, ihn zu ignorieren, laufe ich weiter. „Riley, nun warte doch. Bitte!" Trotzdem laufe ich weiter. Erst als er neben mir ist werde ich kurz etwas langsamer. „Falsche Richtung, Rey." „Riley", zische ich ihn an und drehe sofort um. Dann laufe ich – schneller als vorher – in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. „Riley. Mia und Damien haben gelogen!" „Ach ne." „Ich meine noch mehr." „_Ach ne_!" „Auch ich kann zaubern." „Wirklich? Oh, danke. Da wäre ich jetzt nie drauf gekommen. Ich dachte, du wärst hier um mich zu stalken. Netter Hinweis. Thanks!" Mittlerweile fauche ich ihn nur noch an. „Weißt du was? Lass mich einfach. Ich will gar nichts mehr hören." „Doch, willst du. Das wissen wir beide." Ein Nachteil, wenn man jemandem vertraut: Die Person kennt dich. „Mia und Damien haben auch mich adoptiert." Mit fällt auf, wie ich Hoffnung schöpfe. /Nein. Lass es, Riley!/ Natürlich habe ich die grandiose Idee, er wäre doch mein Bruder. Doch nein. „Sie wollten mir eine Schwester besorgen, so haben sie dich adoptiert. Und dann…" „Egal." „Nein. Du bist etwas Besonderes. Und dieser _Potter_-„ – der Spott in der Stimme und das angeekelte Gesicht sagen alles – „-wird dich überreden wollen, besonderen Unterricht bei ihm zu nehmen. Er will dich zu einer Kampfmaschine machen. Nur weil so eine blöde Kristallkugel deinen Namen genannt hat!" /Was für eine Kugel?/ Verwirrung macht sich in mir breit. Doch ich will es ihm nicht zeigen. „Ich weiß", antworte ich stattdessen kühl. „Und genau das will ich auch." „Bitte…" „Vergiss es." Knurrend verdoppele ich mein Tempo erneut. Lura kann jedoch mühelos Schritt halten. „Riley. Du kennst ihn doch gar nicht…" „Ach, aber dich? Du bist doch auch ein Fremder. Du hast mich in einer Lüge leben lassen. 14 Jahre lang. Du hast es gewusst und nichts gesagt, nein, du hast dich sogar für mich eingesetzt. Weißt du was? Fahr zur Hölle!" Ich renne schon fast um die nächste Ecke und stehe plötzlich in den Armen eines Mannes mit langem schwarzem Haar und schwarzem Umhang. „Ah, Miss Blow. Ich fragte mich schon, ob man hier einen Kindergarten rein gelassen hat, doch das waren anscheinend Sie. Und Mr. Anderson? Nana. Ein Vertrauensschüler sollte man sich doch benehmen." Ein abfälliges lächeln kräuselt sich um seine Lippen und er funkelt uns an. „Mitkommen. Beide."


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11 - Sternenhimmel**

Während Prof. Snape irgendetwas von den Schulregeln erzählt, sehe ich mich um. Sein Büro ist nicht gerade groß. An den Wänden stehen Regale mit gruseligem Zeugs darauf und gegenüber der Tür – an der Wand – steht sein Schreibtisch. Snape funkelt uns abwechselnd böse an und lehnt sich an den Tisch. „…haben Sie verstanden?" Erwartungsvoll wandert sein Blick zwischen Lura und mir hin und her. „ja, Sir." Lura tut alles, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen. Severus sieht nun mich an. „Und Sie, Miss Blow?" „Was?" Ich hebe eine Augenbraue und sehe ihm direkt in die Augen. „Ob Sie mich verstanden haben." Mit kaltem Blick mustert er mich. „Tut mir leid, hab nicht zugehört." /naja…leid tut es mir ja irgendwie doch nichts…/ „Ach? Und Sie denken, dass das ungestraft bleibt?" „Habe ich das gesagt?" Genervt sehe ich ihn an. /elender Klugscheißer/ „Fünf Punkte Abzug. Für Gryffindor." Verwirrt sehe ich meinen zukünftigen Lehrer an. „Und jetzt?" „Zehn Punkte. Zügeln Sie Ihre Zunge, Miss Blow." „Wir können ja wetten. Ich setzte Zwanzig!" „Professor…Riley versteht das Punktsystem noch nicht. Es wäre nett, wenn Sie-" „Mischen Sie sich da nicht ein, Anderson! Ich glaube, Miss Blow kann schon alleine handeln." „Professor, Riley ist unter anderen Umständen-" „Ich bin über Ihre Umstände durchaus im klaren. Aber, Mr. Anderson, eventuell möchten Sie ja Miss Blow über die Umstände-" „Professor!" „Schreien Sie mich nicht an! Ich finde, wir sollten Miss Blow aufklären, weshalb Adrie-" „Wagen Sie das nicht, Severus! Ich werde- " „Klappe halten! Alle Beide!" Von wo ich den Mut nehme, sowohl meinen Lehrer, als auch meinen Bru- ähm…Lura anzuschreien, weiß ich nicht. Aber es hilft. Beide sind leise. „Ihr könnt doch nicht über meinen Kopf hinweg reden! Ich bin _anwesend_ und höre _alles_!" „Hervorragende Idee, Miss Blow. Ich ziehe Ihnen fünfzehn Punkte ab undnun verlassen Sie bitte mein Büro." „Was?" Wut macht sich in mir breit. „Ich möchte mit Anderson unter vier Augen reden." Mit offenem Mund starre ich beide an. „Aber Lura wollte mich zu Harr-" „Ich bringe dich danach hin. Warte draußen." Es klingt nicht wie eine Bitte. Also drehe ich um und gehe langsam – extrem langsam – auf die Tür zu. /Idiot! Ich hasse ihn! Ich hasse alle! Ich hasse alles! Ich hasse es!/ Wütend reiße ich die Tür auf und trete aus dem Büro hinaus. Danach lasse ich die Tür kräftiger als nötig ins Schloss fallen. Kurz verharre ich vor der Tür, überlege, wohin. Dann laufe ich den Gang entlang, immer weiter, ohne eine Ahnung, wo ich landen werde. Mit jedem Schritt versinke ich mehr in Gedanken. Und als ich wieder ‚wach' werde, stehe ich in der großen Halle. /Anscheinend komme ich doch schneller klar als gedacht./ Sie ist dunkel, leer, verlassen. Das Gelächter und die Freude von dem Essen sind verschwunden. Die Halle wirkt kalt und leer. Richtig einsam. Nur an der Decke leuchtet ein klarer Nachthimmel. Eine klare Sternennacht. Als Kind habe ich oft die Sterne beobachtet. Weil sie mich daran erinnert haben, dass es mehr gibt. Mehr, als mein Leben. Mehr, als Trauer und Einsamkeit. Doch nun bin ich älter geworden. Es gibt nicht _mehr_. Schmerz und Leid gehört zum leben. Und jeder, der denkt, dass das Leben rosa-rot sein kann, hat die Realität noch nicht begriffen.

Ich sitze in der Halle, betrachte die Sterne und weine. Weine all den Schmerz heraus. Wie gerne würde ich schreien und brüllen, schlagen und treten, weinen. Einen Schuldigen finden, ihn bestrafen, ihn hassen. Aber es gibt keinen. Ich kann niemanden verurteilen. Denn wie willst du die Realität bestrafen? Es tut weh, zu wissen, dass alles, was ich erlebt habe, gelogen war. All die Erinnerungen und Momente. Nichts war ehrlich. Auf einmal habe ich keine Eltern mehr. Und keinen Bruder. Mein Leben ist…verschwunden. Weg. Und alles, was mir bleibt, ist die Geschichte meiner wahren Eltern, die mir keiner richtig erzählt hat. Warum interessiert es keinen? Warum…bin ich alles egal? Warum haben alle gelogen? /Warum? Warum…? _**Warum!**_/ Es tut einfach so weh. Und ich kann nicht aufhören zu weinen. Mit entfährt immer wieder ein Schluchzen. Jedesmal, wenn ich fast aufgehört habe, fällt mir ein neues Moment ein. Ein Moment, an dem ich _glücklich_ war. Und dann fällt mir ein, dass er _gelogen_ ist. Alles ist gelogen. Wut, Trauer, Angst, Einsamkeit, Verzweiflung…all diese Gefühle sind in mir. Und ich kann sie nicht verbergen. Vor niemanden. Nicht einmal vor mir. Und während ich da so sitze, und weine, bemerke ich nicht, wie sich eine Schattenhafte Person anschleicht…


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12 – Nachtwanderer**

Nach ein paar Sekunden höre ich Schritt neben mir. „Wer-?" Schnell sehe ich auf. „_DU_? Was in Gottes Namen machst _du_ hier?" Verwirrt starre ich in die braunen Augen. „Na was denkst du denn? Du tauchst hier auf und auf einmal ist Lura vollkommen…anders… Ich will wissen, wieso!" „Er ist dein Freund? Wo ist das Vertrauen hin?" „Vertraust du ihm denn?" Die Frage trifft mich wie ein Stich. „Ich…" Langsam wende ich den Blick ab. „Verschwinde, Dawn." Wütend will ich an ihr vorbei gehen. Doch sie hält mich an der Schulter fest. „Oh nein. Was ist an dir so besonders?" Reflexartig reiße ich mich los. „Kein Ahnung, okay? Ich weiß es nicht! Und jetzt lass mich!" /Lasst mich doch einfach alle!/ Ich will hier nur noch weg und renne fast aus dem Raum. Weg von diesem Ort, diesen Menschen…weg vom Leben. Wieder steigen mir Tränen in die Augen. Daher ich nicht weiß, wo ich hin soll, renne ich einfach los. Einige Zeit später stehe ich draußen, sehe in den Nachthimmel und wische meine Tränen weg. Was bitte tue ich hier? Ich müsste ganz normal zur Schule gehen, meine Eltern ertragen, das Leben und die Welt hassen…stattdessen sitze ich hier und kann nicht einmal mehr klar denken. Warum? Warum ich? Warum jetzt? Verwirrt sehe ich in den Himmel. /Was habt ihr getan?/ Damit meine ich alle. Meine echten Eltern, Mia, Damien, Lura, Dawn…alle. Niedergeschlagen lasse ich mich in das Gras fallen.

„Was machst du hier? Du wirst krank…" Ich sehe auf. „Was wollen Sie?" „Ich wollte mir dir reden", erinnert mich Harry. „Wissen Sie…mir ist nicht gerade nach ‚reden' zu Mute." „…Habe ich mir gedacht. Das muss alles furchtbar viel für dich sein. Kaum zu denken, wie hart es für dich ist." „Das Letzte, das ich will, ist Ihr Mitleid." Schroffer als ich wollte zische ich diese Worte. „Weißt du…ich habe keine Ahnung wie du dich fühlst. Aber ich weiß, dass es noch schlimmer wird." Mein Blick gleitet in sein Gesicht. „Riley…ich habe gehört, was du alles durchmachen musstest. Unglaublich, dass du nicht zusammengebrochen bist. Ich meine, da warst du fünf!" Stumm sehe ich ihn an. „Unglaublich. Und trotzdem stehst du hier…" „Lassen Sie das. Sie wissen gar nichts. Wie alle anderen. Sie reden immer und versuchen zu verstehen, dabei ist das, was Sie denken, ganz falsch. Leuten wie Ihnen kann man es nie klar machen. Das Sie es immer versuchen ist mir klar. Aber es wird halt nichts. Hat jemand Ihr Leben einfach nieder getrampelt?" Sprachlos sieht er mich an. „Sehen Sie. Also. Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben sagen Sie jetzt einfach was Sie wollen und lassen mich dann." Er nickt. „Du brauchst Nachhilfe. Jeden Mittwoch bei mir. Passwort: Zauberdrops." Abwesend nicke ich. „Gute Nacht, Riley." „Nacht." Nachdem er weg ist, sitze ich noch eine Zeit lang da und sehe die Sterne an. Ein paar Minuten später erhebe ich mich und gehe rein. /Wo war der Raum?/ Hilflos sehe ich mich in dem riesen Haus um. „Rey…" Langsam drehe ich mich um und sehe Lura an. „Ich hab vergessen, wo der Raum ist." Grinsend wuschelt er mir durch die Haare und ich weiche zurück. „Komm mit." Wir laufen stumm nebeneinander. Bis wir im Raum sind. „Riley…es tut mir leid. Das ich dich verletzt habe und alles. Ich musste ruhig sein, ich wollte es dir sagen. Ich weiß, dass macht es auch nicht wieder gut, aber…ich werde mich bemühen. Weißt du…ich hab dir versprochen, ich werde vermeiden noch einmal solch einen Schmerz zu spüren…aber ich bin gescheitert. In Wahrheit habe ich dafür gesorgt, dass du noch einmal so fühlst. Also…gute Nacht." „Lura…deine Worte werden nie Entschuldigung genug sein…aber…sie sind ein Anfang." Ohne weitere Worte gehe ich in den Mädchenschlafsaal.

Die Sonne scheint durch die Fenster. Viel zu früh werde ich wach. Alle anderen schlafen noch. Zögernd schwinge ich meine Beine aus dem Bett und schnappe mir meine Uniform. Unter Tränen bin ich eingeschlafen, weshalb ich unbedingt duschen will. Das Geheule geht mir auf den Keks. Fertig mit duschen ziehe ich die Uniform an und ersticke meinen geschockten Schrei. Klar, Schuluniform ist immer an das Geschlecht angepasst aber… Geschockt sehe ich mein Spiegelbild an. In Jeans und Pullover sehe ich einem Menschen ähnlich. Doch die Uniform besteht aus Hemd, Krawatte und Rock. Ich sehe aus wie ein Mädchen. Ein richtiges Mädchen. So richtig zickig und alles. Der Rock ist schwarz und geht bis zu den Knien. Am Rand hat er einen roten Streifen. Das Hemd ist auch schwarz und die Krawatte ist rot, mit dem Löwen-Wappen darauf. Missmutig ziehe ich meine Kniestrümpfe an, die rot-schwarz gestreift sind. Dazu meine schwarzen Chucks. /Erbärmlich!/ So gehe ich in die Halle, wo ich meine Haare irgendwie in einen Knoten stopfe.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13 – Schulkameraden**

Wieder sitzen Kinder und Jugendliche an den Tischen, reden und essen. Ich komme mir total fehl am Platz vor. /Was mache ich hier?/ Trotzdem gehe ich auf den Platz zu an dem ich gestern saß und setzte mich. James dreht sich zu mir. „Hey. An Liam und Lucy erinnerst du dich noch, oder?" Verwirrt sehe ich ihn an. Danach sehe ich zu Lucy und Liam. „Ähm…ja." Lucy hat blondes, glattes Haar und blaue Augen. Eigentlich ist sie perfekt. Eine wunderschöne junge Frau. Tja. Liam hat braune Haare und grüne Augen. Durch sein Hemd wirkt er muskulös und sportlich. /hm…/ „Gut. Das sind Sebastian-" „Nenn mich bitte Basty", ein Junge unterbricht ihn. Er lächelt mich freundlich an. Seine braun-schwarzen Haare sind voll durcheinander und bilden Locken. Mit seinen braunen Augen mustert er mich. „Dann halt Basty", korrigiert sich James genervt. „Also. Basty, Sam und George." Sam ist ein Mädchen, das glatt als Emo durchgeht. Schwarz geschminkt, schwarze Haare und Kontaktlinsen für schwarze Augen. Aber George ist das Gegenteil. Durch das viele Färben sind seine Haare nun bunt. Lustlos betrachte ich das ganze Essen. „Hey." Meine Worte klingen abweisend und schroff. Gut so. „Wen hast du dir denn da angelacht"; spottet Sam und greift demonstrativ nach George's Hand. „Ganz ruhig, eigentlich ist sie voll cool", verteidigt sich James. Lucy lacht los. „Du kennst sie seit gestern, James…" „Ja und? Sie wurde von Dumbledore ausgesucht…sie _muss_ cool sein." „Weil sonst dein Idol zerstört ist?" „Ach, halt die Klappe, Samantha!" „Ich heiße Sam, du Spaßt!" „Hey, hey, nicht streiten…" Vergebens versuch George die Sache zu beruhigen. Ohne weitere Worte stehe ich auf und gehe aus der Halle. „Hey, Riley, warte!" James springt auf und folgt mir. Zu meiner Verwunderung kommt auch Liam mit. „Sorry. Ich dachte, die würden sich freuen dich kennenzulernen. Die haben ja mal gar keine Ahnung…" „Aber du?" Das ist Basty. Auch er ist mir nach. Genervt verdrehe ich die Augen. /Viel zu viele Menschen…/ Unmerklich werde ich schneller, während sich James und Basty in eine Diskussion verwickeln. Schon bald lasse ich sie hinter mir. Nur noch Liam läuft neben mir. Obwohl er ruhig ist, will ich, dass er geht. Dennoch bin ich stumm und laufe weiter. Nach wenigen Minuten stehe ich im Gemeinschaftsraum und kralle meinen Rucksack. Zusammen mit Liam gehe ich zu meinem ersten Unterrichtsfach. Zaubertränke. Dort treffe ich wieder auf James, Basty, Lucy, Sam und George. /Klasse -.-/ „Na sieh mal einer an…James hat Freunde gefunden…nach ganzen _vier Jahren_…" Diese Stimme kenne ich noch nicht. Sie gehört zu einem Jungen mit blondem Haar. Abfällig sieht er James an. Ich hebe die Brauen. „Ach und wie sieht's mir dir aus, Scorp? Immer noch nur das Bauerntum als Gefolge?" „Klappe, Potter!" „Sonst was?" Diesmal fragt das Lucy. „Ach…Conners kann sich auch wehren? Conners und Potter also…" Der Junge lacht los und seine beiden Freunde, die hinter ihm stehen, lachen mit. Unwillkürlich muss ich an das Trio denken, denen ich letztens begegnet bin. Deren ‚Boss' war danach ruhig… Wieder spüre ich das Verlangen mich zu prügeln. „Und wer ist _das_?" Nun sieht er mich an. Und ich verdrehe nur die Augen und drehe ihm den Rücken zu. „Oh, jemand ganz hartes…", spottend lacht er wieder. „Härter als du", zische ich leise."Komm schon. Sag mir dein Namen, _Kleine_." Als nächstes hat er meine Faust im Magen. „Wie bitte?" Mein Atem geht schnell und mein Herz hämmert gegen meine Brust. Blondie muss nach Luft schnappen. „Bist du irre? Sowas tut weh!" „Das war der Sinn, du Depp. Und jetzt lass mich und meine Freunde in Ruhe, klar!" Diese Worte sind das reinste Knurren. Wütend drehe ich mich um und gehe in den Raum. Dort suche ich mir einen Platz und koche in Ruhe vor mich hin.

James, Lucy und Liam setzten sich zu mir. „Das war ja mal krass!" Lucy scheint völlig aus dem Häuschen zu sein. „Du hast ihn einfach geschlagen…" Sie sieht mich an. Und ihr Blick scheint…bewundernd zu sein. „Sagt mir nur, wer dieser Typ war." „Das war Scorpius. Scorpius Anderson." Scharf sauge ich die Luft ein. „Anderson? Sicher?" „Ja, klar, wieso?" /Das gibt's doch nicht? Soll der Idiot mir Lura verwandt sein?/ „Naja…Lura heißt auch-" „Nein, nein", James lacht. „Er und Lura haben nur den gleichen Namen, sind aber nicht Blutsverwandt oder so." Erleichtert atme ich aus. „Wo Snape nur bleibt…?" /Was? Nein ._. Dieses Fach unterrichtet doch nicht das Monster von gestern Nacht, oder?/ Verzweiflung macht sich in mir breit. Schnell wechsle ich das Thema. „Und wer war sein Gefolge?" „Ach, die. Das sind Michael und Finnley. Wobei Finn der nettere ist. Michael ist total in Scorp vernarrt." Interessant… „Gibt es an ihm irgendwas Besonderes?" „Wen?" „Scorpius." „Ach, der ist Sucher von Slytherin…" „Sucher? „Sucher…im Quidditch-Team." „Quidditch?" „DU kennst Quidditch nicht?" Entsetzt sehen mich Lucy und James an. „Ähm…nein, warum?" Doch bevor sie etwas sagen können kommt Prof. Snape herein und starrt uns alle mit einem finsteren Blick an. Genervt verdrehe ich die Augen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 13 – Snape**

Der Professor stellt sich vorne an den Tisch und mustert die Klasse. Sein Blick ist kalt und abweisend. Scheint, als hätte er einen ziemlich miesen Tag gehabt. „Guten Tag", zischt er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. Einige aus der Klasse murmeln Dinge wie „Guten Morgen" oder „Hallo Prof. Snape". Ich hingegen bleibe stumm und widme meine Aufmerksamkeit dem Blatt vor mir. Pergament. Ein Federkiel. Ein Tintenfässchen. Bücher. Augenblicklich komme ich mir vor, als würde ich im Mittelalter zur Schule gehen. /Oh, wow./ Schule ist ätzend. Einfach nur ätzend. „Gut. Nun, worüber haben wir das letzte Jahr geredet?" Ahnungslos lehne ich mich zurück. Zwei Hände schieben sich zögernd in die Höhe. Nur eine Person meldet sich selbstbewusst. Langsam sehe ich nach rechts. Liam. Mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen betrachte ich ihn. Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, wie wenig er eigentlich spricht. „Mrs. Blow?" Ungewollt zucke ich zusammen. „Hm?" „Also?" Snape hebt eine Braue. „Ähm…keine Ahnung?" Genervt verschränke ich die Arme vor der Brust und sehe ihn desinteressiert an. „Haben Sie keine Ahnung?" „Nope." „Warum?" „Weil ich nicht da war,-" /-du Idiot!/ Doch ich breche ab und verkneife mir den Rest. „Und Sie halten es nicht für nötig sich zu erkundigen?" „Wissen Sie, _Professor_, ich hätte mich ja erkundigt wenn ich nicht erst gestern hier angekommen wäre und mich ein _nerviger Typ_ mit Regeln bombardiert hätte." Mir ist klar, dass Prof. Snape weiß, dass ich ihn meine. Aber es ist mir egal. Grinsend beobachte ich, wie sich seine Augenbrauen zusammen ziehen, er sich vorsichtig über seinen Tisch beugt und dort abstützt. „Und wie würden Sie diesen _Typ_ noch beschreiben, Mrs. Blow?" „Sind Sie sich sicher, dass Sie das verkraften, Prof. Snape?" Mein Grinsen wird breiter. Gereizt richtet sich Snape auf und kommt zu meinem Tisch. In seinen Augen spiegelt sich alles und seine Aura scheint kälter zu sein als alles, was ich kenne. „Wissen Sie, Mrs. Blow, Sie dürfen diesen Unterricht gerne verlassen. Mit mir, versteht sich. Dann können Sie mir detaillierter erklären, was für ein _Typ_ Sie bombardiert hat." Kurz muss ich schlucken. Er erinnert mich mehr an eine Schlange. Nachdem ich mich wieder gefangen habe stehe ich auf, greife nach meinen Büchern und will sie einpacken. „Nein." Snape' Hand liegt auf meiner und hindert das Einpacken. „Die können Sie danach holen." Kurz sehe ich ihn prüfend an, dann drehe ich um und gehe locker zur Tür. Draußen dreh eich mich wartend um. Er muss der Klasse noch sagen, was sie in der Zeit tun soll. Müde lehne ich mich an die Wand. Als er dann vor mir steht glüht sein Blick voller Feindseligkeit. „Mrs. Blow. Ich verstehe, dass das alles für Sie eine riesen Umstellung sein muss, doch wagen Sie es nicht, sich mit mir anzulegen." Das ganze klingt ehr wie ein gut gemeinter Rat. Ungläubig schießen meine Brauen in die Höhe. „Wissen Sie, _Professor_, ich bezweifle, dass Sie schon mal etwas verloren haben, das Ihnen mehr bedeutet als ihr Leben." In seinen Augen spiegelt sich ein Gefühl, das ich nicht zuordnen kann und eine Sekunde lang wirkt er so, als wüsste er genau, wovon ich rede. Doch dann ist da nur sein hämisches Grinsen. „20 Punkte Abzug. Nun, Sie werden wohl etwas Nachhilfe brauchen. Ich biete diese Ihnen an. Heute Abend um 19 Uhr." Damit geht er auch schon wieder rein. /Was zur Hölle-? Der Typ is ja nicht grad der gesprächigste, was?/ Kurz balle ich die Fäuste, dann gehe ich rein.

Nach der Stunde und – leider Gottes – drei weiteren, gehen wir in die große Halle. Dort wartet ein riesen Buffet mit Essen. Doch Hunger habe ich keinen. Also sitze ich stumm neben Liam, Lucy, James und Co, betrachte meinen Ast und denke an die Sprüche, die ich heute ansatzweise gelernt habe, Anwenden kann ich keinen. Sprechen ja, zaubern nein. Mein Kopf landet auf dem Tisch. „Du solltest doch zu Mr. Potter? Hat Lura dich schon hingebracht?" Ich sehe James an. Leicht schüttle ich den Kopf. „Nope." „Ich könnte Susan fragen." „Und wer bitte ist Susan?" „Naja…sie ist in Ravenclaw. Sie kennt auch das Passwort zu Dad." „Und du als sein Sohn weißt das nicht?" „Nein. Das sind die Regeln von Hogwarts…" „Weißt du…nicht böse gemeint, James, aber ich geb ein fic-…mir sind die Regeln egal. Im Grunde ist es hier genauso gut wie unter jeder Brücke. Also." Ohne auf etwas zu achten stehe ich auf und gehe raus. Vor der riesen Tür treffe ich auf Severus. Eigentlich hätten wir uns super ignoriert, doch natürlich stolpere ich genau in diesem Augenblick und ramme Snape – ausversehen – meine Schulter gegen die Seite. „Ach, Mrs. Blow…Sie lassen sich aber oft sehen. Brauchen Sie Aufmerksamkeit?" Seine Augenbrauen heben sich und seine Augen verschlingen mich. „Keine Sorge, es gibt wichtiges als Sie zu nerven, Professor." Schnell will ich weiter, doch er stellt sich mir in den Weg. „Denken Sie an den Temin heute…und vorher sollten Sie Mr. Potter aufsuchen…das ist keine Bitte." Damit geht er und ich sehe ihm nach. /Sind denn hier alle bekloppt?/ Doch irgendetwas beunruhigt mich, also beschließe ich, heute zu Harry zu gehen. Ein Schauer läuft meinen Rücken runter und ich gehe hoch. Die Treppen sind ein guter Sport, aber ich bin unsportlich. Also muss ich öfters irgendwo eine Pause machen. Dann sehe ich etwas, das mir den Magen umdreht. Küssen ist nicht meine Welt. Wenn Lura und Dawn geknutscht haben, musste ich schon würgen, aber _DAS _toppt alles. Skorpion oder wie der Junge auch heißt, küsst gerade Sam. /Die ist doch mit dem Jungen zusammen?/ Alles dreht sich. Schnell sehe ich weg und laufe gezielt in einem Bogen um die Zwei. Als ich sie hinter mir lasse, muss ich erstmal husten. „Du kannst ruhig auch." „Jetzt ist mir ganz schlecht." Ich muss den Blick etwas heben um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. „Wieso denn? Du bist also die _Neue_… _Riley_… ich dachte, du wärst ein Junge." Sein Blick gleitet an meinem Körper hinunter. „Und ich dachte du bist ein Spanner…oh, ich hatte recht." Gereizt will ich an ihm vorbei, doch er hält meine Hand fest und stellt sich vor mich. „DU hast mir vorhin ganz schön weh getan, Rey…" „Riley", zische ich. „Achja. Nur dein Bruder darf dich so nennen. Ach, halt…er ist ja gar nicht dein Bruder!" Sofort tritt er zurück, denn ich hebe mein Knie um ihn zu treten. Plötzlich zeigt er mit der Spitze seines Stabes auf mich. „Leg dich nicht mit mir an, Kleine." „Du drohst mir mit einem…Ast?" „Sicher, dass das nur ein _Ast_ ist." In der nächsten Sekunde schreit er ein Wort, mich reißt etwas auf den Boden und ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm ist zu hören. Langsam öffne ich ein Auge. Mein Körper zittert und mein Herz hyperventiliert. Lura steht vor mir, seinen Stab auf den anderen Jungen gerichtet. Verwirrt fasse ich an meinen Kopf. Nass. Etwas warmes, Klebriges läuft meine Stirn hinunter. Blut. Wütend schreien sich die Jungen an, doch ich höre nur einen Piep-Ton. Alles verschwimmt und ich kann kaum etwas erkennen. Meine Sicht ist getrübt und mir ist schwindelig. „W-Was?" Doch keiner der beiden scheint mich zu hören. Immer wieder krachen Dinge vor meinen Augen zusammen, die ich nicht erkenne. Als ich den blonden Jungen betrachte, sieht er mich mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht an, richtet seinen Zauberstab auf mich und schreit etwas. Wieder sehe ich eines dieser bunten Dinger. /Ich muss irre sein…/ Plötzlich steht da wieder Lura. Auch sein Gesicht ist wutverzerrt. Langsam höre ich etwas. „DU wagst es…! Ich zerreiße dich, du elendes Miststück!" Beide machen mir Angst, also weiche ich zurück. Doch da ist etwas hinter mir. Keine Wand, ein Bein. Eine Person. Schnell – naja, für meine Verhältnisse schnell – drehe ich mich um und sehe meinem Zaubertränkelehrer in das Gesicht. Dass ich mich über ihn freuen würde, hätte ich auch nicht gedacht. Kurz sieht er mich Prüfend an, dann wendet er sich den anderen Jungs zu. Da er leise redet, verstehe ich ihn nicht. Noch immer wirken meine Ohren wie tot. Blondie geht langsam und Lura sieht mich mit einem Blick an, wie ein Mörder sein Opfer. Das ist nicht mehr der Lura, den ich kenne. Früher hat er mich auch geholfen, aber nie _so_. „Mr. Anderson…Sie gehen auch." „Nein." Lura knurrt leise, wendet den Blick nicht von mir ab. Und ich liege da auf dem Boden, wie so ein Trottel, zitternd mit dem Rücken an die Beine meines Lehrers gelehnt. „Doch." „Nein! Sie haben mir gar nichts zu sagen, _Severus!_" „Oh doch. Gehen Sie nun." Der Hass, den ich aus seinen Augen lesen kann, macht mir mehr Angst als alles andere in meinem Leben. Kaum ist er weg, herrscht Stille. Dann beugt sich Snape zu mir hinunter. „Können Sie aufstehen?" Gerade besorgt klingt er nicht, doch das ist mir egal. Verdattert nicke ich. Seine Hand schließt sich um meinen Oberarm und er zieht mich hoch. Systematisch reiße ich mich los und will alleine gehen, doch ich schwanke und kippe vorne über. Zum Glück – oder Pech, je nach dem, wie man es sieht – fängt er meinen schwachen Körper auf. „Sie sollten nicht immer alles alleine Regeln. Manchmal sollten Sie Hilfe einfach akzeptieren." „W-Was war da bitte los?" Ja, ich habe Angst. Und aus irgendeinem Grund bin ich froh, das Snape hier ist. Wahrscheinlich, weil er so etwas nicht weiter sagt…so wirkt er nicht. „Das war ein unerlaubtes Duell." „Aber…nein, w-was war das in Lura?!" Snape antwortet nicht, nein, er seufzt nur tief. „Ich rate Ihnen, reden Sie mit Harry." Der Unterton, den seine Stimme mit sich bringt, lässt mich zittern. /Das tut meinem Herz echt nicht gut…/ Vorsichtig gleitet meine Hand über meine Stirn. Alles ist warm, klebrig, nass. Genauso mein Hinterkopf. Mein Lehrer begleitet mich zu einem Raum und ich folge leise. Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass auch Snape in die Sache verwickel ist…


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 14 – Märchenstunde**

Ich wache schreiend auf. Dieses Mal liege ich in einem weißen Bett. Mein Kopf brummt und meine Hände tun mir furchtbar weh. Um mich herum herrscht reine Stille und alles liegt in Abenddämmerung. /Wie lange war ich weg? …und wo bin ich?/ Zögernd richte ich mich auf und betrachte alles um mich herum. Der Menschenleere Raum liegt einsam und verlassen in dem roten Licht der untergehenden Sonne. Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob ich mich überhaupt erinnern möchte. Mein Blick gleitet auf meine Hände, die mit Bandagen übersät sind. Doch langsam fällt mir alles ein. Das mit Scorpius und Lura. Mein Lehrer, der mich ‚gerettet' hat. Die Schmerzen und die Angst, die ich empfunden habe. Sofort geht mein Atem schneller und ich vergrabe meine linke Gesichtshälfte in meiner linken Hand. Ein Bein winkle ich an, das andere lass ich aus dem Bett baumeln. Auch mein Kopf ist bandagiert. /Was war nur los…/ Vorsichtig stehe ich auf. Mein Körper ist noch sehr mitgenommen, denn ich sacke in die Knie. Aber ich halte mich an einem Schrank fest, richte mich wieder auf und sehe mich um. Es ist nur das gleichmäßige Ticken einer Uhr zu hören. _Tick… Tack… Tick… Tack…_ Wieder schüttle ich den Kopf. /Wenn ich diese Schule lebend verlasse, feier ich sogar meinen Geburtstag nach…/ Unter Schmerzen gehe ich einige Schritte auf die Tür zu, bis ich schwanke. Anscheinend leidet mein Gleichgewichtssinn auch sehr unter den Umständen. „Du solltest dich ausruhen." „Leichter gesagt, als getan…" „Ich weiß. Früher…lag ich hier auch oft. Ich glaube, das erste Mal nach meinem ersten Schuljahr. Ich glaube, du hast den Rekord gebrochen. Zwei Tage an der Schule und schon im Krankenflügel." „Wer hat mich hierher gebracht?" „Ach komm, das ist dir doch schon klar…" „Ja. Aber…" Verwirrt hebe ich die Augen und sehe mein Spiegelbild in den Brillengläsern von Harry. „Mir erscheint das ganze hier unrealistisch." „Mir auch. Und das soll was heißen." Er lächelt mich an, doch meine Miene bleibt unverändert. „Was war mit Lura los?" „Er…ich möchte erst mit dir über etwas anderes reden." Mit gesenktem Blick läuft er an mir vorbei zum Bett. Wie er das sagt, jagt mir eine Gänsehaut über den Körper. /Das heißt nichts Gutes…/ Humpelnd folge ich ihm und lasse mich auf meinem Bett nieder. „Ich weiß nicht, wie weit Mia und Damien alles erzählt haben, aber ich musste damals gegen Voldemord antreten. Er war einer…nein, er war _der_ mächtigste, dunkle Zauberer, den es je auf dieser Welt gab." „Ich weiß. Seine Anhänger…töteten meine Eltern." „Genau. Ich habe ihn am Ende besiegt. Alles schien gut…" „…doch dann stellte sich heraus, das ein Teil seiner Seele ‚fliehen' konnte oder so. Jaja, bla, bla, bla, ich weiß." „Stimmt. Lange suchen wir schon diesen Teil. Aber…gefunden haben wir ihn nie. Dann aber…bekamen wir potentielle Schüler." Ich lausche auf. „H-Halt. Willst du sagen…d-das Lura…", doch ich breche ab. Alles, was ich wirklich hinbekomme, ist, Harry anzustarren. „Wie kannst du das behaupten!" „Hey, ganz ruhig… Wir haben nicht nur Lura im Verda-" „Nichts da! Lura ist kein böser Mörder! Er-", wieder breche ich ab. Vor meinem geistigen Auge taucht das Bild von Lura's Gesicht auf. Was auch immer da los war, dieser Junge war nicht Lura. Niemals hätte er jemandem weh getan. Oder ihn beleidigt. ‚DU wagst es…! Ich zerreiße dich, du elendes Miststück! ' Das hatte er zu Scorpius gesagt. _Tick… Tack…. Tick… Tack…_ Die Schmerzen in meinem Kopf werden stärker. „Wenn dir etwas an Lura auffällt, sag mir bitte bescheid. Wenn er sich anders verhält oder…" Mir fällt sein Blick ein. Der Hass in seinen Augen. „…wenn er Dinge tut, die er noch nie getan hat…" Als Kind wollte er immer, dass ich mich sicher fühle. Noch nie hat er mir Angst gemacht. Außerdem hat er auch noch nie seine Stimme wirklich gehoben. Nein, er ist eigentlich das Gegenteil von mir. „…keiner kennt ihn besser als du." Nun sehe ich Harry wieder an. „Und wenn das Ding in mir ist? Wa dann? Hm? Ihr könnt das doch gar nicht wissen! Du kommst hier rein und bittest mich, meinen _Bruder_ zu verraten? Hast du überhaupt Taktgefühl oder wie sich das Zeug nennt?" Meine Stimme wird lauter und ich starre ihn kalt an. Kurz seufzt er, dann steht er auf und geht. „Tut mir leid. Ich dachte, du besäßest soviel…Verstand und hilfst uns." Mein Blick heftet sich auf den Boden und Harry verlässt den Raum. Nun herrscht wieder Stille. _Tack… Tick… Tack… Tick… _Schuldgefühle überkommen mich. Harry hat nicht ganz unrecht mir dem, was er sagt. Seit dem ich hier bin benimmt sich Lura anders. Und das vorhin…als ob er besessen wäre! Gedankenverloren betrachte ich die Uhr. _Tick… Tack…_ 18:54 Uhr… /Verdammt!/ Mir fällt mein Nachhilfeunterricht ein. Schnell springe ich auf, schwanke, greife all meine Sachen und ‚renne' los.

Als ich die Kerker betrete fällt mir auf, das es echt eisig hier unten ist. Trotzdem laufe ich weiter, bis ich den Raum finde, in dem ich heute Unterricht hatte. Zumindest hoffe ich das. Zögernd klopfe ich. „Ja." Die unfreundliche Stimme erkenne ich sofort. Also trete ich ein und sehe meinen Zaubertränkelehrer an. Neben ihm stehen Harry und Lura. /Falscher Zeitpunkt, würde ich sagen./ „Ähm, Verzeihung. I-Ich-" Harry sieht mich kurz an und lächelt. Prof. Snape wirft mir einen finsteren Blick zu und Lura ignoriert mich ganz. „Ah, Riley, komm rein. Wir entscheiden gerade, wie wir am besten mit dem Unfall des Vertrauensschülers umgehen." /Und was soll ich dann hier?/ Kurz räuspere ich mich, dann trete ich leise ein, schließe die Tür und lehne mich gegen diese. „Lura. Also hat Scorpius sie zuerst angegriffen?" „Ja, Sir." „Stimmt das, Riley?" Erwartungsvoll sieht mich Harry an. „Ich…ähm…kann mich nicht wirklich erinnern." „Hm…" Nun sagt Professor Snape etwas. „Ich bin mir sicher, unser Vertrauensschüler hat überreagiert. Es ging schließlich um seine Schwester." Genervt werfe ich Snape einen gereizten Blick zu, dann mustere ich Lura. /Hm. Im Normalfall würde er auf mich zukommen, mich fragen, wie es mir geht…/ Ich spüre Enttäuschung und schüttle das nervige Gefühl ab. „Gut. Dann wollen wir den Vorfall vergessen."Harry grinst und tritt zurück. Sofort setzt Lura sich in Bewegung und geht zur Tür. Als er vor mir steht, packt er mich am Arm und zieht mich mit raus. „Was soll das?" Verwirrt sehe ich ihn an. Durch den Druck, der entstanden ist, als er mich gezogen hat, schmerzt mein Kopf wieder mehr. „Was?" „Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst nicht mit ihm reden. _Nicht!_" Ausdruckslos sehe ich ihn. „Wie bitte?" Sein Blick ist von Wut getränkt. „Ich weiß ja nicht was dein Problem ist, aber lass mich da raus, ja?" „Riley, das ist kein Spiel! Es ist mir ernst!" „Ja, mir auch? Also. Was ist mit dir los?" „Nichts. Wie bitte kommst du darauf?" „Du hast den Typ vorhin beinahe getötet. Hörst du? _Getötet!_" „Ich hab dir dein bescheuertes Leben gerettet, zählt das nicht?" Augenblicklich ist es still zwischen uns. Nachdem wir beide realisiert haben, was er gesagt hat, wird sein Blick weicher. „Tut mir leid, ich…-" „Achso? So ist das also. Mein beschissenes Leben…kein Problem. Ich sorge dafür, das du mich nie wieder beachten musst!" Schnell drehe ich um und gehe zurück in den Raum. /Was bitte ist mit ihm los?/ Drinnen steht nun nur noch Professor Snape. „Was wollen Sie, Mrs. Blow?" „Ähm…D-Ihr wolltet mir Nachhilfe geben." „Mit den Verletzungen? Wie wäre es, wenn Sie sich erstmal erholen?" „Ich glaube, es wäre besser, wenn ich so schnell wie möglich etwas lerne. Anscheinend sollte ich mich hier selbst verteidigen können." „Das können Sie doch auch gut ohne…Hilfsmittel." Mühsam halte ich inne. Eigentlich hat er ja recht. Aber nachdem, was ich gesehen habe… „Mir wäre dieses Ast-Rumgefuchtelte lieber." Er verstummt. _Tick… Tack… Tick…_ /Von wo-?/ Mein Blick gleitet umher und ich suche die Uhr, die das Ticken von sich gibt. „Gut. Aber erst morgen." Nun sehe ich wieder meinen Professor an. „Na gut." Widerwillig gebe ich nach. „Noch etwas, Mrs. Blow?" Nervös kaue ich auf meiner Unterlippe. „J-Ja. Ich würde Sie gerne etwas fragen.""Und das wäre?" Ungeduldig betrachtet er mich. „Ich nehme an, Harry hat Sie eingeweiht. Also, was Lura angeht. W-Was denken Sie darüber? Wenn ich das fragen darf." „Hm." Während er sich hinsetzt und beginnt, verschiedene Texte von Schülern durch zu lesen, wirft er mir ab und zu einen Blick zu. „Ich glaube, es bedarf mehr…Beobachtung." Ich denke über seine Worte nach und nicke dann. „Danke." Danach drehe ich mich um und gehe zur Tür. Dort verharre ich noch einmal kurz. „Achja und…ähm…Danke, Professor." Bevor er hinterfragen kann, was ich meine, gehe ich raus. Harry lehnt an der Wand. „Und? Antworten bekommen?" „Nicht genug.", entgegne ich trocken. „Frag doch einfach einmal einen deiner…Freunde?" „Ich besitze keine Freunde!" Mit hartem Blick sehe ich ihn an. „Gewiss. Gut. Frag Basty." Dann geht er und lässt mich alleine im Gang stehen. /Basty?/ Kurz kratze ich mich am Kopf, doch dann bemerke ich, dass sich den Verband an meiner Hand rot färbt. /Toll. Ich hab die Wunde aufgekratzt…/ Müde gehe ich hoch. Das waren jetzt wohl die Anstrengendsten Tage, die ich je hatte.

Ich erreiche den Schlafsaal. Lucy sitzt auf ihrem Bett und sieht mich erschrocken an. Anscheinend hat sie auf mich gewartet. „Riley! Was ist passiert? Wir haben gehört, das du im Krankenflügel liegst, weil Lura und Scorpius sich um dich geprügelt haben!" Besorgt springt sie auf und umarmt mich fest. „Ich…was? Lass mich los!" Aber Lucy hört mir nicht zu. Nein, sie drückt mich fester an sich. Mühsam sehe ich zu ihr hoch. „Es war nur ein Unfall. Mehr nicht. Nichts von wegen Prügelei und wegen mir erst recht nicht." Ihr grinsen wird breiter. „Sicher? James hast du jedenfalls schon den Kopf verdreht." „Was? Wie bitte?" „Ja. Er sagt, er hat noch nie etwas so mutiges wie dich gesehen." Verwirrt sehe ich sie an. „I-Ich?" Nun bin ich ganz irritiert. /Wie schlimm wird der Tag denn noch?/ Entnervt lasse ich mich auf mein Bett fallen…und sehe den Brief mit Damien's Schrift. Und irgendetwas sagt mir, dass das nicht gut ist.


End file.
